Une dépendance réciproque
by Bubble82
Summary: C'est un concept un peu inhabituel, dans chaque chapitre vous retrouverez une lettre. je sais pas si ce concept a déjà été utilisé mais pour moi c'est tout new. Ceci dit, ça se passe au tout début de la s3, Syd découvre que Vaughn est marié puis elle se f


lUne dépendance réciproque

Pour situer, début de saison 3, Sydney est revenue et elle a découvert que Vaughn était marié. Elle est dévasté et décide de prendre un nouveau départ le plus loin possible de lui tout en restant à la CIA.

** b Ch 1 /b **

3 semaines qu'elle était revenue et 17 jours qu'elle l'avait croisé dans ce couloir où ils s'étaient plus ou moins expliqués. Pour elle, il avait perdait foi en leur amour et il les avait abandonné. Rien que pour ça, elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner mais elle savait qu'il y avait pire. Dorénavant il était marié et appartenait à une autre femme. Eric lui avait parlé d'elle ; elle s'avait qu'elle travaillait pour le NSC donc elle était en relation avec la CIA. Elle n'avait pas force de lui faire face ; elle le connaissait et savait que tôt ou tard, il finirait par revenir à l'agence et peu importe ce que penserait Dixon ou son père, elle serait forcé de faire équipe avec lui. À chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait, elle le voyait comme 2 ans auparavant au moment où ils avaient pu donner libre court à leur attirance et passion réciproque.

Elle s'avançait dans le bureau de Dixon et attendis un instant que Weiss sorte du bureau. Dixon lui fit signe, elle entra puis le salua.

S: J'aurais besoin d'une recommandation et de ta validation pour ma mutation-

D: (fronçant les sourcils) ta mutation ?

S: Oui. Je ne peux pas rester à Los Angeles-

D: Vaughn ne fait plus parti de la CIA-

S: Tu sais comme moi, qu'on ne quitte pas cette vie comme ça... j'ai fait une demande à Milwaukee.

D: Tu devrais encore y réfléchir. Tu es revenu, il y a même pas un mois-

S: J'ai l'occasion de recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs et... je ne me vois pas partir en mission avec Vaughn.

D: Tu peux prendre du repos pour réfléchir à tout ça-

S: Ma décision est prise. Je ne dis pas que je pars définitivement mais... pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'accepter et de faire le point, loin de tous...

D: D'accord... mais si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à m'appeler.

S: Oui.

1 mois plus tard, elle avait prit son poste d'agent à la cellule de Milwaukee. 3 semaines auparavant, elle avait été présentée à l'équipe et ceux ci l'intégrèrent rapidement malgré leurs interrogations sur le fait qu'elle ait quitté si brusquement la cellule de Los Angeles. Elle se lia rapidement avec 3 des agents qui lui furent présenté. Il y avait Chris, un agent de terrain expert en arts martiaux, Julianna, le petit génie en informatique et Raphael, un agent de terrain français prêter par la DGSE pour le rapprochement des cellules internationales.

Elle pénétra dans son nouvel appartement où quelques cartons étaient encore dispersés ça et là. Elle avait récupéré son courrier quelques secondes auparavant et se stoppa subitement en voyant une lettre de Los Angeles où elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Elle l'ouvrit doucement puis se mit à la lire.

_ i Syd,_

_Je me doute que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. J'ai du harceler Eric pendant des jours avant qu'il ne cède à me donner ta nouvelle adresse._

_Je comprends ta décision. Je suis à l'origine de ton malheur mais si tu savais le choc que j'ai eu quand j'ai apprit que tu avais quitté la ville. Je t'aurais eu en face de moi, j'aurais tout fait pour te retenir mais tu es partie si vite que je n'ai pas pu te dire à quel point ton retour sonnait pour moi comme une renaissance._

_Je sais que notre situation est toujours aussi compliquée mais saches que tu comptes toujours autant pour moi. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je serais là comme je l'ai toujours été._

_Comme je suppose que tu l'avais prévu, j'ai réintégré l'Agence et je sais que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es partie. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir abandonné si rapidement mais tu dois savoir que tu étais et que tu es dans chacune de mes pensées, de jours comme de nuit. Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée que tu reviennes mais tout mon entourage me disait que je devais avancer et ne plus vivre dans ton souvenir. Je me suis donc laissé aveugler par leurs commentaires alors que si je m'étais écouté je suis persuadé qu'à l'heure qu'il est tu serais à mes cotés, voir même dans mes bras._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que j'en ai besoin et que tu as le droit de savoir que je vis sans toi depuis 2 horribles années, qu'au fond de moi tu étais toujours dans mon coeur et que tu y resteras à tout jamais._

_J'aimerais que tu me répondes mais si tu ne le fais pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je comprends bien que je t'ai fait plus de mal que quiconque sur cette terre._

_Ne t'en prends pas à Eric pour avoir céder sous ma demande._

_Je serais toujours là,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Vaughn /i _

Elle referma cette lettre plus secouée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui avouait son amour mais elle était incapable de mettre ses idées en place tellement elle était chamboulée par cette lettre. Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Devait elle lui répondre et garder ce mince contact avec lui ou ne pas lui répondre et tenter de l'oublier à tout jamais ? Son esprit s'embrouillait et elle était incapable de peser le pour et le contre de cette situation.

Elle resta ainsi dans cet état pendant plus de 30 minutes, quand des coups frapper à sa porte la sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle alla ouvrir et trouva Julianna qui l'attendait.

Ju: T'es prête ?

S: (encore troublée) Euh... oui. Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive. Donnes moi trente secondes.

Sydney récupéra rapidement ses affaires et rejoignit Julianna. Celle ci lui expliquait qu'elle avait remarqué un barman sexy et Sydney revoyait en Julianna l'empressement et la bonne humeur de Fran. Julianna l'emmena alors dans un bar moyennement fréquenté et elles s'installèrent au bar. Cette sortie permettait à Sydney de s'évader et ainsi d'oublier pendant quelques heures la lettre de Vaughn. Le barman s'approcha d'elles, Julianna commanda et quand ce fut au tour de Sydney. Celle ci regardait rapidement leurs cartes des boissons mais la voix chaude de cet homme la figea.

S: (relevant la tête) Je prendrais...

: (souriant) ... une tequila...

** b Ch 2 /b **

Depuis qu'il avait réintégré l'agence, il ne cessait de penser à Sydney. Eric lui avait donné du fil à retordre en ne voulant lui procurer sa nouvelle adresse. Une fois cette adresse en main, il avait voulu prendre le premier avion pour la voir mais il connaissait Sydney et surtout son caractère. Il craignait qu'elle le mette à la porte sans l'écouter alors il se résolut à lui écrire une simple lettre. Il avait besoin qu'elle sache qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais véritablement abandonné et qu'il attendait seulement un signe de sa part. il espérait tant que cette lettre leur permettrait de renouer un certain contact. Il ne supportait plus ce silence depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans ce couloir où seule la rage et le chagrin était visible en elle. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne et il se doutait que si Lauren l'apprenait celle ci se mettrait dans une colère noire tandis que Weiss lui recommanderait de s'occuper de sa femme plutôt que de continuer à poursuivre une relation inexistante avec Sydney.

Il arrivait à l'agence plus morose que jamais tel était son esprit depuis le départ précipité de Sydney. Il salua rapidement Eric puis ils se mirent à discuter.

E: T'as une sale tête.

V: Merci c'est toujours agréable à entendre.

E: Dixon voulait te voir.

V: Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

E: Non.

V: Je vais y aller.

Vaughn se rendit dans le bureau mais Lauren l'interpella, lui demandant un détail qu'il avait omis dans un rapport.

Dans le bureau de Dixon celui ci lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de lui pour contacter Sydney.

V: Vous auriez pu demandez à Jack ou à Weiss-

D: Je sais que ta situation avec Sydney-

V: Elle ne veut pas me voir et je respecte son choix.

D: Mais on a besoin de ces infos sur Walker.

V: Oui mais je ne suis pas le seul agent-

D: Dans ce cas j'enverrai Weiss.

V: Merci.

Vaughn ressortit du bureau. Plus tard dans la journée, il croisa Eric.

E: Pourquoi tu as refusé ?

V: Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Et je lui dois bien ça.

E: C'est dingue ce que ton mariage te réussit.

V: Il ne s'agit pas de mon mariage avec Lauren-

E: Soit réaliste Mike! Avoue que tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque tu étais avec Syd.

V: Il ne s'agit pas de ça! Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

E: T'es toujours pas guéri de Syd...

V: ...

E: Tu devrais aller lui parler. Pars à ma place-

V: Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui donner de l'espoir et de lui reprendre la seconde d'après.

E: Ok. L'avion part ce soir à 19 h... au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

Vaughn rentra chez lui en fin d'après midi. Il regarda la boite aux lettres mais aucune ne venait du Wisconsin. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et pour lui la réponse était claire, elle voulait tirer un trait sur eux. Il déposa le courrier sur la tablette de l'entrée et partit dans la cuisine se chercher une bière avant de s'affaler sur le canapé devant un match de hockey.

Il était tôt quand Eric débarqua à la cellule de Milwaukee. Il espérait que Syd ne soit pas en mission. A l'accueil, on le dirigea jusqu'à la division dont dépendait Syd. A peine avait il franchit le seuil qu'il la remarqua. Elle discutait avec 2 agents dans un bureau. On l'amena dans le bureau du directeur et celui ci fit appeler Syd. Le directeur sortit alors que Syd entrait. Quand elle le vit, elle s'avança vers lui en souriant puis ils s'enlacèrent. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, Sydney lui donna les renseignements sur Walker puis elle lui fit faire le tour des locaux et lui présenta quelques agents.

Il voulait lui parler de Vaughn mais il se doutait que dès qu'il aborderait le sujet, elle esquiverait ou se renfermerait sur elle même.

Ils allèrent tous déjeuner au fameux bar que Julianna avait opté pour QG. Eric et Syd discutaient pendant que Raphael, Chris et Julianna entrait. Ils s'installèrent à une table et un homme vint prendre leur commande, Eric le reconnut et lui sourit.

E: Tippin!

W: Weiss!

Ils se saluèrent en souriant et Will ne pu se retenir d'ajouter un pic verbale à Sydney.

W: Il en manque plus qu'un-

Syd lança un regard noir à Will tandis qu'Eric tentait de détendre l'atmosphère.

E: Je vois que ça change pas entre vous deux. Vous êtes toujours comme chiens et chats.

Ju: Finalement, on va finir par en apprendre sur toi, Sydney.

S: Il n'y a rien à savoir.

W: C'est vrai que tu as une vie... banale-

S: Will, s'il te plait.

C: On peut au moins connaître le nom de celui qui t'a brisé le coeur ?

Will et Eric observèrent Sydney alors que celle ci évitait leurs regards.

S: C'est personne...

R: Personne... ça c'est une chanson de Pascal Obispo.

Ils rigolèrent mais Sydney s'éclipsa. Eric ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que Syd était encore plus malheureuse qu'avant son départ de Los Angeles. Il la rejoint rapidement et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

E: (murmurant) Laisses toi aller...

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes dans un coin du bar puis Sydney se détacha de lui avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

E: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé si tu avais besoin de parler ? Tu sais qu'il a refusé de venir. Il se doutait que tu ne voulais plus le voir-

S: Co... Comment il va ?

E: Il est malheureux de ne plus te voir, on dirait un fantôme... reviens avec moi à Los Angeles. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici-

S: Non. Le problème est toujours le même... Il m'a écrit mais je ne sais toujours pas si je dois lui répondre-

E: Et ton coeur, il te dit quoi ?

S: Il me dit qu'il y a Lauren-

E: Non, c'est ta tête qui te dit ça.

S: Peut être que je devrais le faire... lui répondre.

E: ça pourrait vous être bénéfique à tous les deux.

S: Ouais... (souriant) je suis contente que tu sois là.

E: Et moi, je trouve que c'est bon de te revoir sourire.

Ils se sourirent puis rejoignirent la table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis retournèrent travailler. Le lendemain matin Eric prenait son vol pour Los Angeles.

Il arriva à la Rotonde en début d'après midi et quand il vit Vaughn et Lauren se souriant, il ne s'empêcher d'avoir une triste pensée pour Syd. Il s'avança jusqu'à eux et quelques minutes plus tard Lauren les laissa. Le soir avant de quitter la CIA, Eric prit Vaughn à part.

E: (lui tendant une enveloppe) Elle m'a demandé de te remettre ça.

V: Comment elle va ?

E: Aussi bien qu'une femme brisée en mille morceaux.

V: (à lui même) Elle est toujours en colère...

E: Elle est surtout malheureuse... et la prochaine, c'est toi qui ira la voir!

V: Je sais que je suis responsable de son état!

Vaughn soupira et descendit au sous sol récupérer sa voiture. Il s'installa dans celle ci, il avait "la lettre" dans les mains. Sa curiosité le démangeait, il voulait l'ouvrir tout de suite mais il craignait que Lauren ou que quelqu'un d'autre de l'agence vienne le déranger dans cet instant. Il sortit donc du parking et se rendit sur l'esplanade de Santa Monica. Il ouvrit cette lettre avec une certaine appréhension.

_ i Vaughn,_

_J'ai longuement hésité avant de franchir le pas de te répondre. Ta lettre a été une bouffée d'oxygène mais en même temps tu me brisais le coeur une nouvelle fois. En cet instant, je ne sais toujours pas où on en est._

_Mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours intacts mais tu es marié à Lauren et je n'ai pas le droit de briser une femme en acceptant de revenir dans ta vie. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre voir même à accepter mais j'estime que tu seras bien plus heureux loin de moi. Je ne fais que répandre le malheur, ma vie est un tel désastre que je ne veux pas que la tienne le soit aussi._

_Je sais que tu vas me répondre parce que tu te sens coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne te promets pas de te répondre parce que tu es la source de bonheur tout en étant celle de mon malheur. J'aimerais que tu cesses de culpabiliser. Ce qui nous est arrivé est certes très malheureux mais tu as une femme et tu as le devoir de prendre soin d'elle. Ne te soucie plus de moi, on doit parvenir à s'oublier malgré le fait que notre travail nous ramène l'un vers l'autre._

_Dans ma vie je n'ai qu'un souhait, que tu sois heureux. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais certainement agit de la même façon, alors ne regrette pas de t'être marié et d'avoir avancé. Si j'avais réellement péri dans cet incident, je n'aurais pas accepté que tu restes à m'attendre._

_Alors vis et sois heureux, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

_J'espère que tu comprendras mes décisions,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Syd /i _

Vaughn ne pu retenir sa tristesse en lisant cette lettre qui signifiait un au revoir. Il avait un poids sur la conscience ainsi que sur le coeur. Il l'avait perdu et savait pertinemment qu'il aurait beau tout faire pour requérir à sa demande, jamais il n'y parviendrait. Une partie de lui venait de s'éteindre. Il laissait son chagrin se déverser sur son visage. Il savait qu'il avait le devoir de rendre Lauren heureuse mais son coeur lui dictait d'aller affronter Sydney. Il l'avait toujours aimé et maintenant il prenait totalement conscience du mal qu'il avait provoqué en elle. Il attendit plusieurs heures accoudé à la rambarde devant l'océan avant de rentrer chez lui et de faire face à sa femme. Il n'avait pas perdu sa femme mais celle qui aurait dû l'être.

** b Ch 3 /b **

1 mois qu'Eric était passé la voir et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Vaughn. Elle le savait blesser par sa lettre mais elle s'était interdite de faire le moindre pas vers lui. Ça serait faire un pas en avant pour mieux reculer.

Raphael l'avait ramené chez elle, après qu'ils aient fini leur rapport de mission. Ils préparaient le dîner ensemble quand on vint sonner à sa porte.

S: Bouges pas, je reviens...

Elle partit donc ouvrir et resta un instant stupéfaite en voyant son invité.

S: Papa...

J: Bonsoir Sydney.

Elle le fit entrer et ils s'installèrent au salon pour parler. Entre temps elle lui présenta Raphael.

S: Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

J: Une mission qui a mal tournée-

S: Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

J: Il s'agit de Vaughn...

S: Je croyais avoir été claire. Je ne rentrerais pas-

J: Il s'est fait enlevé par le Covenant... si j'avais eu d'autre option que celle de venir te chercher, je l'aurais prise. Tu es notre seul lien avec eux-

S: ça va bientôt faire 3 mois que je suis ici. Et maintenant que vous avez besoin de moi, vous pensez que je vais faire machine arrière parce qu'un agent s'est fait-

J: Tu ne me feras pas croire que Vaughn n'est qu'un agent pour toi. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été favorable à votre liaison mais on sait qu'il s'agit du Covenant et qu'il ne laisse aucune trace derrière leur passage. Sydney, tu es la seule chance de Vaughn.

Il la laissa sur ces mots et se tourna pour partir, il salua Raphael d'un signe de tête mais avant de sortir il s'adressa une dernière fois à Sydney.

J: Je suis en ville jusqu'à demain soir. Appelles moi, si tu changes d'avis.

Il referma la porte sur ces mots tandis que Sydney se laissait tomber sur son canapé. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et en les rouvrant, ceux ci tombèrent sur la poutre de la cheminée où la dernière lettre de Vaughn reposait. Raphael vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Syd qui était toujours perdues dans ses pensées.

R: ça va ?

S: (hésitante) Euh... Ouais...

R: (gênée) C'est lui qui t'a rendu dans cet état ?

S: Qui ça ?

R: Vaughn... je crois que c'est ce que ton père a dit-

S: Je sais que vous voulez tous savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé pour que je quitte Los Angeles si brutalement mais... je ne peux pas en parler...

R: Je veux simplement t'aider-

S: Je sais mais... je vous assure que je vous protège en ne vous révélant rien.

R: Tu vas partir ?

S: Je... j'en sais rien...

R: Ton père est toujours aussi chaleureux ?

S: (petit sourire) C'est mon père...

Des coups frappés à sa porte lui permit d'échapper à la discussion. En ouvrant, elle soupira longuement en voyant Will qui lui lançait regard réprobateur.

W: Arrêtes de faire l'autruche et vas y!

S: Je vois qu'il t'a mit au courant!

W: Sydney! Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser entre leurs mains !

S: Will-

W: Non Syd! Penses à Fran, à Danny... tu veux qu'on ajoute Vaughn à cette liste macabre !

S: ça n'est pas-

W: Je sais c'est pas mes oignons! Mais je ne te laisserais pas ici sans rien faire. Tu veux attendre que Weiss vienne t'annoncer qu'on a retrouvé son corps !

S: Il ne s'agit pas de ça!... et je ne sais même pas où il peut être-

W: Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. (se rapprochant d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras) S'il y a bien une personne capable de le retrouver, c'est toi...

S: Je ne sais pas par où commencer-

W: Appelle ton père...

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier d'être tout simplement présent quand elle en avait besoin. Raphael n'avait pas osé se mêler de leur conversation même s'il aurait aimé comprendre et connaître le secret de Sydney.

Comme c'était souvent le cas, la Rotonde était en effervescence. A peine eu – t – elle mit les pieds à Los Angeles qu'elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Milwaukee était une ville agréable mais Los Angeles restait son port d'attache. Elle y avait connu ses amis et Vaughn surtout. Elle suivit son père jusqu'en salle de briefing où tous se turent en la voyant arriver. Weiss lui fit un mince sourire tandis que Lauren lui lançait un regard furibond. Elle s'installa à coté de Weiss puis ils lui expliquèrent la situation. Ils avaient retrouvé Allison dans un night club mais Vaughn s'était fait prendre dans une fusillade et il n'avait jamais réapparu. Quelques jours plus tard, ils recevaient une vidéo de Vaughn où celui ci était torturé par Sark lui même. Sydney avala péniblement sa salive en le voyant pour la première fois depuis 3 mois et dans un état épouvantable. Elle tentait de se souvenir des endroits où le Covenant l'avait retenu mais sa mémoire était pire que du gruyère.

D: Sydney, as tu une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être retenu ?

S: A première vue non...

L: ça aurait été étonnant que vous sachiez où Michael puisse être!

D: LAUREN!

S: Mais il serait plus facile de le localiser en pistant Sark et Allison.

D: Marshall y travaille.

W: Et Sloane ?... il a bien des contacts avec le Covenant.

D: Oui... (à Syd) J'aimerais que tu ailles l'interroger-

S: ça, il en est hors de question! Je veux bien participer aux recherches mais Sloane... NON!

J: Sydn-

S: J'ai dit NON! Je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision!

L: Mlle Bristow, il s'agit de la vie de Vaughn-

S: Qu'il s'agisse de Vaughn, du président ou du pape, je n'irais pas voir Sloane!

Elle sortit énervée de la salle et se rendit dans le bureau d'Eric. Le briefing continua sans elle et à la fin de celui ci, Eric la rejoignit. Ils s'enlacèrent et Syd s'assit sur le rebord du bureau.

E: Je vois que c'est l'amour fou avec Lauren.

S: Je lui ais rien fait et elle m'agresse. Tu vois, je me demande si j'ai eu raison d'accepter-

E: Hep hep hep, ne dit pas ça... Vaughn est en vie. Il nous faut juste un peu d'aide pour le retrouver. Sinon comment ça va, là bas ?

S: Bien. J'étais en mission à Paris avec Raphael pour récupérer des données de la DGSE. Une mission tranquille.

E: ça se passe bien avec eux ?

S: Oui.

E: T'es pas très convaincante.

S: Je m'inquiète pour Vaughn, c'est tout.

Eric lui fit un léger signe de tête. Il lui révéla que son père irait voir Sloane et que eux étaient chargés de trouver la piste de Sark et Allison. Ils cherchèrent toute la journée puis en fin d'après midi, Syd sortit faire un tour pour se vider la tête. Elle était à Santa Monica quand son portable sonna.

S: Allô ?

: Sydney, je suis sûre que je vous manquais.

S: Sark! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez !

Sa: J'ai un marché pour vous.

S: ...

Sa: La vie de Vaughn contre les données qui étaient contenu sur le serveur en Italie.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il y avait sur ce serveur ?

Sa: A vous de jouer!

Il raccrocha tandis que Sydney fulminait, elle rentra directement à la CIA et avertit Dixon de l'appel de Sark. Marshall parvint à retracer l'appel de Sark jusque dans une zone désaffecté de Los Angeles. Une équipe fut envoyé sur place mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un routeur, celui ci déviant le signal de Sark. Ils revenaient donc à la case départ.

Sydney avait parlé avec Dixon, ils s'étaient mit d'accord sur le fait de faire une copie de données partielles de ce que contenait le serveur et de les donner à Sark. Sydney avait carte blanche pour cette mission ; elle avait mit son père et Weiss au courant. Elle attendit donc que Sark la recontacte ; elle n'eut à patienter que quelques heures puis ils se donnèrent rendez vous dans le parking d'un centre commercial.

Des agents était posté tout autour du parking, Sydney était à l'intérieur et attendait Sark. Ils firent l'échange et lorsque Sark poussa Vaughn celui tomba sur le sol bétonné. Elle laissa Sark partir et une course poursuite s'engagea entre Sark et les autres agents. Sydney s'était accroupie aux cotés de Vaughn qui ne parvenait plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

S: Vaughn... (ne répondant toujours pas) Vaughn!

V: (murmurant) Syd... Sydney...

S: Oui, c'est moi. Ne t'endors pas...

Elle lui tapota sur le visage et il reprit connaissance. Il se regardait comme si plus aucune barrière n'existait entre eux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle seul au monde. Il leva le bras et caressa tendrement la joue de Syd.

S: Vaughn...

V: Merci d'être venue...

Syd lui sourit tristement puis ils se relevèrent difficilement. Vaughn avait la main de Syd dans la sienne et ils étaient appuyés contre une voiture. Il était salement amoché mais paraissait aller bien hormis ces blessures.

V: Tu vas repartir... et je vais encore te perdre-

S: (après un léger soupir) Tu es marié... tout ce que je t'ai écrit, je le pense toujours.

V: Alors on va redevenir des étrangers...

S: On va juste vivre chacun de son coté.

Vaughn fut emmené par les ambulanciers après qu'il ait échangé un dernier regard avec Sydney. Celle ci passa voir son père, Dixon et Eric puis prit le premier vol pour Milwaukee. Arrivant tard à son appartement, elle vit de la lumière et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Will. Ils discutèrent un moment puis il rentra chez lui alors que Syd ressortait la dernière lettre de Vaughn. Elle y réfléchit quelques instants puis prit une feuille et un stylo.

Vaughn était sortit de l'hôpital la veille. Il était en arrêt pour plusieurs semaines et Lauren avait insisté pour rester avec lui mais il avait refusé. En triant le courrier des derniers jours, il sourit en distinguant l'écriture de Syd.

_i Vaughn,_

_Je ne sais pas si je fais le bon choix en t'écrivant mais je crois que c'est devenu un besoin. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sark, je me demande si ton enlèvement n'était pas prémédité pour que je revienne à Los Angeles._

_Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement apprécier ces quelques moments où l'on était que tous les deux mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu es marié. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais que tu ne supportes pas quand je te dis ça. Je veux seulement ton bonheur._

_Je ne t'interdis pas de venir me voir mais on sait tous les 2 que ça serait trop dur par la suite. Vaut mieux qu'on reste comme ça. _

_Tu vas me dire que je suis seule dans une ville que je ne connais pas vraiment, mais il y a Will. Je me souviens que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien. Quand je l'ai revu, je me suis dit que c'était le destin qui avait fait que je ne me retrouve pas seule. Même si toi, tu es à Los Angeles, je n'aurais pas tout perdu, j'aurais retrouvé mon plus vieil ami._

_Comme on en a déjà parlé, restons éloignés même si ça nous coûte beaucoup plus qu'on ne veut se l'admettre._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Syd /i _

Il replia la lettre puis la glissa dans l'enveloppe avant de la poser sur la table basse. Il partit à la cuisine préparer son déjeuner. Il cuisinait tout en pensant à Sydney et il en souriait mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres avant de voir Lauren devant lui.

L: Pourquoi tu souris ?

V: Pour rien-

L: Michael...

V: Oui.

L: Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu écrivais à Sydney ?

V: Je ne suis pas tenu de te dire tout mes faits et gestes! Sydney est mon amie... J'ai apprit ce qu'il s'est passé en salle de briefing. Tu n'as pas cessé d'agresser Sydney alors qu'elle était venue pour m'aider! C'est si dur pour toi de concevoir que Syd puisse être mon amie !

L: Comment peut-elle être ton amie alors que c'est ton ex!

V: Je ne suis pas marié à Sydney !

L: Pourtant c'est tout comme, vu ce que vous vous écrivez!

V: Ta jalousie est excessive!

L: Va la retrouver puisque tu l'aimes tant!

V: Ne me tentes pas Lauren!

L: Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu ne me vois plus !

V: Elle a tout simplement un coeur d'or. Elle n'a pas de pierre à la place du coeur comme toi!

L: Et bien va la retrouver si elle est si exceptionnelle!

V: c'est ça! Je te quitte!

Vaughn prit seulement ses clefs et sa veste puis sortit de l'appartement pour l'aéroport.

Sydney déjeunait tranquillement chez elle quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle s'étonnait d'avoir de la visite à cette heure étant donné que ces collègues travaillaient tous. Surprise de le voir devant elle, elle ne pu prononcé un mot.

: J'en peux plus Syd... ça peut plus durer comme ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement en la faisant reculer dans l'appartement. Il referma la porte du talon et ils reculèrent jusqu'au canapé où ils s'affalèrent alors que Sydney refermait ses bras autour du corps de Vaughn tout en l'embrassant en retour. Ils ne se contrôlèrent plus et firent l'amour à sur le canapé avant de rejoindre la chambre où ils laissèrent libre court à leur amour passionnel.

** b Ch 4 /b **

Vaughn était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes et il regardait Sydney encore endormie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant si détendue. Il resta ainsi à la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente progressivement se réveiller.

S: (endormie) ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?

V: Je sais pas. Une heure, peut être deux-

S: Et tu as rien trouvé d'autre à faire ?

V: Non. J'ai la femme la plus exceptionnelle qui soit à mes cotés. Pourquoi est ce que j'irais voir ailleurs ? Et qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? que je m'en aille ?

S: Tu aurais pu, en effet-

V: Non-

S: (se redressant contre la tête de lit) Vaughn...

V: (soupirant) tu veux en parler maintenant ?

S: Oui. Et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu es venu sur un coup de tête, je croyais qu'on était d'accord-

V: Vivre sans toi, c'est plus possible. Depuis que tu es revenu, je n'arrive plus à avancer... tout me ramène à toi-

S: (le fixant dans les yeux) Mais tu es marié. On ne peut pas-

V: Pourquoi pas ?

S: Je ne veux pas avoir à te partager avec Lauren-

V: Tu regrettes cette nuit ?

S: Non, ne soit pas stupide... c'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir aussi impulsivement. Tu es un homme réfléchi et posé. Je ne te reconnais pas dans cette façon d'agir.

V: Alors dis moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai.

Sydney baissa la tête un instant puis le fixa dans les yeux en cherchant ses mots.

S: Je veux que tu rentres à Los Angeles et que tu retrouves ta femme-

V: Tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

S: C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux-

V: Si tu veux notre bien, laisses moi rester auprès de toi-

S: Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. Tu es marié à elle, tu te comportes comme si cette union était inexistante!

V: Et moi, je refuse de te quitter à nouveau-

S: Vaughn, si tu ne rentres pas à Los Angeles je partirai encore plus loin et personne n'aura mon adresse.

V: Tu ne me donnes pas le choix ?

S: Non. Tu as besoin de faire le point sur ta vie et ça n'est pas avec moi près de toi que tu y parviendras.

V: Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis...

S: Exact.

Ils s'observèrent un instant puis Sydney partit se préparer. Elle revint dans la cuisine un moment plus tard et vit qu'il était prêt à partir.

S: Tu veux que je te dépose à l'aéroport ?

V: Non. Je vais prendre un taxi-

S: Ne sois pas si buté. Je t'emmène à l'aéroport.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport pour réserver son billet ils apprirent que tous les vols étaient complets et qu'il n'y en avait pas avant le lendemain. Vaughn réserva un billet pour le jour suivant.

Sydney l'emmena à sa division où il rencontra ses collègues. Le midi, ils déjeunèrent chez Will. Celui ci ne cessait pas de sourire, de son petit sourire narquois qu'il adressait à Sydney.

W: Vaughn! (regardant Syd) Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

V: J'étais... passé voir Syd-

W: J'aurais pas deviné-

S: Will, ne commence pas!

W: Calme toi, j'ai encore rien dit-

S: Justement!

Will et Vaughn partirent au bar tandis que Julianna se rapprochait de Syd.

Ju: C'est qui exactement cette bombe ?

S: Mon ancien coéquipier-

Ju: Non, je veux pas cette version! Il est célibataire ?

S: Marié.

Ju: C'est lui, avoue !

S: De quoi tu parles ?

Ju: Celui qui t'a brisé le coeur et que tu aimes par dessus tout.

S: Non, tu te fais des idées-

Ju: Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous !

S: On est sortit ensemble pendant 8 mois, c'était il y a longtemps-

Ju: Ouais Ouais... ton histoire n'est pas claire-

S: Si tu le dis...

Vaughn revint avec Will et Raphael et Chris commencèrent à parler avec Vaughn. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis en début d'après midi, ils retournèrent à la CIA tandis que Vaughn restait avec Will.

V: Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

W: Tu lui as demandé ?

V: Elle ne m'aurait pas répondu.

W: Elle a personne enfin je crois. Elle est encore plus mystérieuse et secrète qu'avant. Ceci dit, elle t'aime toujours autant.

V: Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne veut pas que je reste ?

W: Peut être parce que tu es marié !

V: Mon mariage ne veut plus rien dire. Elle veut que je rentre à Los Angeles mais... je veux rester près d'elle-

W: Donnes lui du temps. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de réapprendre à te connaître et puis... elle a beaucoup changé. Elle n'est plus la Syd d'il y a 2 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait durant cette période mais au fond d'elle, ça a affecté son caractère.

V: Donc je dois rentrer...

W: C'est ce qu'elle veut mais... tu vois, c'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je revoyais cette flamme dans ses yeux. Si tu veux mon avis, rien n'est perdu...

V: Merci Will.

Vaughn alla marcher en ville puis rentra à la CIA. Il parla un peu avec Julianna puis il s'installa à un bureau et commença à écrire.

Il glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe et observa Sydney à son bureau. Elle semblait concentrée mais elle sentit un regard posé sur elle et en tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Vaughn. Ils se sourirent puis il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

V: Ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant-

S: Vaughn-

V: Tu ne discutes pas. Je veux passer une soirée rien qu'avec toi...

S: Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ?

V: (souriant) Non...

Ils discutèrent longuement. Le soir même, Vaughn l'invita dans un petit restaurant romantique. La soirée se déroula superbement et ils rentrèrent sur les coups de minuit. Cette nuit là, ils dormirent séparément. Vaughn ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il ne cessait de penser à elle pendant que Syd s'invectivait d'avoir été si dure avec lui en repensant à la discussion du matin même.

Au petit matin, Vaughn s'habilla puis prépara le petit déjeuner, le déposa sur un plateau avant de mettre sur la table de nuit dans la chambre de Syd. Il avait la lettre en main et la posa en évidence sur le plateau. Il passa tendrement un main sur la joue de Sydney avant de l'embrasser délicatement et de quitter cet appartement qui lui était encore inconnue 48 heures auparavant.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée réveilla soudainement Sydney. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il avait préféré partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle tourna la tête et vit son petit déjeuner. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, elle remarqua qu'il avait même prit le temps d'y ajouter une rose. Ce simple geste la ravie puis elle vit la lettre. Instinctivement, elle la décacheta et commença à lire.

_ i Syd,_

_Tu es là, tout près de moi mais si loin à la fois. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Te laisser seule ici, ce qui équivaudrait à un second abandon ou tout plaquer et rester près de toi malgré le fait que tu sois contre. Tu dois me montrer le chemin à suivre. Sois mon guide s'il te plait._

_C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas tout dit. J'ai eu une violente dispute avec Lauren et je l'ai quitté. D'ailleurs c'est la première chose que j'aurais du te dire après t'avoir dit que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Je sais que ça ne t'empêchera pas de me mettre dans l'avion demain._

_Tu as certainement raison quand tu dis que j'ai besoin de faire le point. Mais est ce que je serais capable de le faire loin de toi? Je n'en sais rien._

_J'espère réellement que malgré notre discussion tu ne regrettes pas cette nuit. Parce que moi, j'ai enfin retrouvé la femme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort._

_Tu es encore blessé par mon mariage, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le vois dans tes yeux. Seulement j'aimerais savoir, ce que je dois faire pour réparer ton coeur. On a toujours su se comprendre en dehors des mots d'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas, j'en suis persuadé. Prouve moi que je ne me trompe pas en remettant mon coeur dans tes mains._

_Je suis prêt à t'attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra ou bien même attendre que tu reviennes à Los Angeles voir même à ce que je te rejoigne ici._

_Mon coeur a déjà choisi sa famille et c'est toi. Il ne reste plus que ma tête et celle ci a choisi le divorce ; je voulais que tu le saches avant mon départ. Je vais demander le divorce et si tu l'acceptes je te rejoindrai ici. La balle est dans ton camp. A toi de choisir si tu veux encore de moi et qu'on essaye de se reconstruire ou alors qu'on s'oublie définitivement._

_J'espère de tout coeur que tu feras le bon choix._

_Je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut._

_Je t'aime,_

_Vaughn /i _

Ce n'était pas un ultimatum, il lui ouvrait complètement son coeur, lui laissant voir toutes ses blessures. Elle savait que maintenant c'était à elle de décider de l'avenir de leur relation mais tout était encore confus dans son esprit. Elle voulait se donner du temps pour réfléchir à ça. Elle voulait qu'ils se donnent du temps. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues sous la déclaration plus qu'explicite de Vaughn, celles ci firent leurs chemins jusque sur cette lettre qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante. Elle se rendit compte que malgré toutes les épreuves leur amour était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsque Vaughn arriva à l'Agence, Weiss se précipita vers lui, lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières 48 heures.

V: Elle a fait quoi ?

E: Elle est à l'hôpital, elle va bien. Les médecins sont confiants mais ils veulent te voir... mais toi, où tu étais ?

V: J'étais... chez Sydney-

E: Quoi ? Ta femme se suicide et tu pars voir Syd !

** b Ch5 /b **

V: On s'est engueulé, je lui ais dit que je l'a quittais et je suis partit-

E: Et après, tu es étonné qu'elle ait fait une tentative de suicide !

V: Lauren est malade Eric! Elle a un problème mais elle ne veut pas le reconnaître!

Sydney avait apprit la nouvelle par Will. Lauren avait fait une tentative de suicide mais à l'ultime moment elle était parvenue à appeler les secours. Sydney se doutait de l'état dans lequel était Vaughn. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé être là pour le réconforter mais elle savait que ça ne ferait que compliquer leur relation. Elle ne fit donc aucun geste vers lui.

Will qui se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Syd et Vaughn avait essayé de la faire parler mais il ne parvint à rien hormis le silence de Sydney. Ça faisait 5 minutes qu'il l'observait et il en eu marre.

W: Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

S: De quoi tu parles ?

W: De toi... depuis qu'il est repartit c'est comme si tu t'étais éteinte. Je me doute qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous mais... tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

S: Il n'y a rien Will-

W: Dis ça à qui tu veux mais moi, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien... tu pourrais en parler à Julianna, à moi ou même à Weiss-

S: Je ne veux pas mettre en danger les seules personnes que je côtoie-

W: Quitte à être malheureuse ?

S: Je ne suis pas malheureuse-

W: Même à la mort de Danny, tu n'as jamais été dans cet état. Tu aimes Vaughn, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, c'est flagrant.

S: Merci Will mais j'ai l'habitude de régler mes problèmes seule-

W: Je sais. Tu ne veux pas essayer d'en parler ?

S: Non... c'est encore trop tôt.

W: Tu sais que si tu as besoin-

S: Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien.

Après que Vaughn se soit entretenu avec le médecin, il passa voir Lauren. Il tenta de lui faire entendre raison mais il n'y parvint pas. Avec l'accord du médecin, un psychiatre prit en charge Lauren. Vaughn avait expliqué à celui ci le comportement excessif de Lauren. Il rentra chez lui mais la dernière conversation du médecin lui revenait en tête. Il lui expliquait que Lauren allait avoir besoin de son soutien et qu'il devrait être très présent à ses cotés pour l'aider. Toute cette histoire le tourmentait. Alors qu'il était décidé à avancer et à régler cette situation en divorçant de Lauren, elle venait une nouvelle fois tout chambouler. Il était perdu entre son devoir de mari et son coeur qui ne réclamait que sa moitié.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi entre la CIA, Lauren et les séances de celle ci avec son psy. Vaughn n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sydney et son coeur se serrait à chaque qu'il pensait à elle. Il se doutait qu'elle avait lu sa lettre mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lauren, il craignait qu'elle prenne une décision définitive sur leur relation. Il l'aimait ça il en était sûr mais il y avait Lauren et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber alors qu'elle était dans une situation difficile.

Il rentrait chez lui en récupérant son courrier quand il vit Eric sur le palier de son appartement.

V: ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

E: Non, je suis arrivé, il y a 5 minutes.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et discutèrent pendant que Vaughn triait son courrier.

E: Comment va Lauren ?

V: Les médecins pensent que cette jalousie remonte à plus loin dans son enfance. Ils ne se prononcent pas. Il voudrait l'hypnotiser pour la faire régresser jusqu'à son enfance mais elle ne veut pas.

E: Et votre mariage-

V: Il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Depuis le retour de Syd... je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Demander le divorce et reconstruire ma relation avec Syd ou rester avec Lauren, l'aider à s'en sortir et être malheureux d'être loin de la femme que j'aime...

E: Tu as parlé à Syd depuis que tu es revenu-

V: Non. Je lui ais dit que je comptais divorcer mais... on ne s'est pas reparlé.

E: Appelle la.

V: Sinon du nouveau ?

E: Oui. Walker a été repéré à New York. Une équipe de la CIA doit l'interpeller.

V: Et sur la disparition de Syd ?

E: Jack cherche toujours. Il pense que Walker en saurait peut être sur Syd vu qu'il a travaillé pour le Covenant.

Vaughn se passa une main sur son visage fatigué et Weiss le regarda tristement.

E: Tu devrais te reposer. T'en as bien besoin... et appelle Syd-

V: Ouais...

Weiss partit et une fois la porte fermé, Vaughn s'allongea sur son canapé avec la pile de courrier dans ses mains. Il écarta les factures, la publicité puis tomba sur la lettre.

_ i Vaughn,_

_Ta lettre m'a réchauffé le coeur après ton départ pour l'aéroport. Pour l'instant, tu dois faire ton devoir. Occupes toi de Lauren, elle est ta priorité._

_Pour la décision que tu avais prise, je pense que tu devrais encore y réfléchir. Tu n'as pas épousé Lauren parce que j'ai disparu ; tu avais et tu dois sûrement encore avoir des sentiments pour elle. Tu dois vous donner une nouvelle chance et essayer de recoller les morceaux._

_Je ne dis pas que je tire un trait sur ce qui aurait pu être un "nous" mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence que Lauren a besoin de toi. Moi, je m'en sortirais toujours même si on est à nouveau éloigné l'un de l'autre. Je commence à croire qu'il y a une raison si la vie passe son temps à nous séparer._

_Tu vas sûrement penser que je veux t'oublier mais ça n'est pas le cas. Tu feras toujours partie de moi, tout comme je fais partie de toi. Si on est vraiment fait pour être ensemble, la vie nous rapprochera à un moment précis._

_Je me doute que tu espérais une autre issue à notre relation mais on doit se rendre à l'évidence et vivre loin l'un de l'autre. J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je regrette ces deux jours. Ces deux jours à tes cotés m'ont ramenés 2 ans en arrière où on était heureux ensemble ; saches que c'était la plus belle période de ma vie._

_J'aurais préféré que tout se passe différemment mais c'est notre destin. Je ne vais pas te dire que je vais t'attendre mais il se peut que lorsque l'on se recroisera, un nouveau départ s'offrira à nous. Tu es un homme bon et sincère, tu as toujours été présent pour moi et ça, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublié. Tu as su trouver les mots pour m'aider et eu la patience que je m'ouvre à toi. Je me suis plus qu'ouverte, je t'ai donner mon coeur avec tout ce qu'il renfermait à l'intérieur, des joies, des peines, de la tristesse, de la douleur et surtout mon amour pour toi. Tu seras toujours l'homme qui m'aura sauvé de mon enfer,"mon ange gardien", tu t'en souviens je suis sûre. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne t'oublierais jamais Vaughn, tu es la veine qui fait battre mon coeur. On dit qu'il est rare de trouver son âme soeur. Crois tu que c'est ce que nous sommes ? Parfois j'aime à y croire mais je me dis que les âmes soeurs ne peuvent pas être séparer or nous, on passe notre temps à ça. Je sais que tu comprends parce que tu ressens la même chose et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à ce qu'aurais pu être notre avenir si je n'avais pas disparu. J'essaye d'oublier et de penser plutôt à ce que sera notre avenir mais ça me rappelle que tu es loin de moi. J'ai beau me convaincre qu'un jour tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre mais la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que jamais je ne serais en paix tant que tu ne seras pas auprès de moi. J'ai longuement lutté contre mes sentiments pour toi depuis mon retour. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Tu appartiens à une autre et je me suis refusée à te montrer combien tu me manques chaque jour que dieu fait mais je me rends compte que plus les jours passent plus ce manque est intense, comme si tu étais ma drogue, mon oxygène... ma vie._

_Je n'aurais certainement pas dû te dire tout ça mais il était tant que tu saches. Tu as été mon guide pendant ces 2 jours et je n'ai jamais réussi à te cacher quoi que ce soit. Si on doit se retrouver, la vie le fera. J'ai confiance en un possible avenir commun. Tu es la plus belle partie invisible de mon coeur, je t'aime Vaughn._

_Prends soin de toi et penses à Lauren malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire._

_Je t'aime,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Syd /i _

Vaughn se redressa difficilement et reposa cette lettre sur la table basse en déglutissant péniblement. Ces aveux, il avait tant attendu pour les entendre mais ceux ci lui firent l'effet d'une douleur intense. Elle lui avouait enfin son amour et lui, il ne pouvait pas les lui retourner malgré la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait adressée. Une sensation d'amertume monta en lui, elle l'aimait mais lui demandait de retourner auprès de Lauren. A cet instant il aurait préféré se trouver à Milwaukee plutôt que dans son appartement sinistre. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux en pensant à Sydney puis il sombra dans un sommeil léger.

Sydney était dans un van avec Raphael et Julianna. Ils avaient été désignés pour arrêter Walker. Elle avait une appréhension à l'idée de se trouver face à lui mais personne n'était au courant de son histoire et elle espérait que Walker ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Depuis son retour, elle avait contacté Kendall. Des indices dans ses affaires l'avaient mené jusqu'à Kendall et celui ci lui avoua une partie de son histoire sur ses 2 années manquantes. Il lui révéla entre autres qu'elle avait travaillé avec Walker pour le Covenant sous l'alias de Julia Thorne. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient essayé de la reconditionner mais grâce au projet Noël, la procédure avait échoué. Par la suite, elle était parvenue à le contacter et ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour apprendre les objectifs du Covenant. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre le pourquoi de sa cicatrice ainsi que leur but. A cet instant, elle l'informa qu'elle arrêtait tout. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de la faire revenir sur sa décision mais devant l'entêtement de Syd, il capitula et la laissa disparaître pour réapparaître amnésique au coeur de Hong Kong. Elle n'avait parlé de tout ça à personne même pas à son père qui, elle savait, enquêtait toujours sur sa disparition. Son départ précipité de Los Angeles était certes du au possible retour de Vaughn mais c'était également par rapport au Covenant. Elle ne tenait pas à revivre tous ces moments de tortures physique et psychologiques.

Elle revint vers Raphael et ils entrèrent dans le bar où Walker était un habitué. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui quand il s'exclama avec son sourire narquois sur le visage.

Si: Julia... quel bon vent t'amènes ?

Weiss venait d'avoir l'info, il se précipita dans le bureau de Vaughn mais celui ci était vide. Il le chercha activement pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de le retrouver dans les sous sols aux stands de tirs.

E: Vaughn! Vaughn!

Celui ci ôta son casque et se tourna vers Weiss.

V: Oui-

E: L'équipe chargée d'arrêter Walker s'est faite prendre-

V: Il y avait combien d'agents ?

E: 2 sur le terrain. Lui a été assez amoché quand à son équipier c'était-

V: Qui ?

E: C'était Syd...

** b Ch 6 /b **

Vaughn ferma les yeux longuement avant de pouvoir articuler quelque chose.

V: On a quelque chose ? Une localisation ? Un indice ?

E: Marshall est dessus. Tu as une idée de pourquoi, Walker s'en prendrait à Syd ?

V: Non, aucune. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de Walker.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux rapidement au centre des opérations. Un briefing fut rapidement organisé mais celui ci n'avançant pas, Vaughn en partit précipitamment.

4 heures plus tard, il était sur les lieux de l'interpellation et il remarqua le van de la CIA. Il y entra et y découvrit Julianna qui était toujours en planque avec son ordinateur pour tenter de trouver une localisation.

Ju: Vaughn ? Mais-

V: Tu as quelque chose ?

Ju: Non-

V: Est ce que Sydney a dit quelque chose de particulier quand elle était avec Walker ?

Ju: Il l'a appelé Julia et elle ne paraissait pas réellement surprise. Il lui a demandé où elle était passé et ce qu'il en était de ses activités. A vrai dire, je ne comprends rien du tout.

V: T'es pas la seule... elle n'avait pas de traceur sur elle ?

Ju: Non et son équipement audio a été détruit quand elle a tenté d'arrêter Walker.

V: Ils sont sortit du bâtiment ?

Ju: Non. Enfin moi j'ai rien vu. Ils ont pu sortir par derrière, il y a une ruelle et pas de surveillance vidéo.

V: Elle a forcément laissé un indice-

Ju: C'est pas sûr-

V: C'est sûr!

Vaughn ressortit aussitôt du van et se rendit dans la ruelle qu'il parcoura de long en large jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne un petit objet brillant sur les pavés. Il le récupéra en souriant puis retourna au van.

Sydney se réveilla brutalement en sentant un liquide glacial sur son visage. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle était attachée sur une chaise et qu'elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir se détacher. Elle était retenue par des menottes.

Si: Réveillée ?

S: ...

Si (ricanant) T'a perdu ta langue !

S: Je ne veux pas perdre de salive inutilement!

Si: Ton venin me manquait Julia... ou devrais je dire, Sydney!

S: Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Si: Pour moi rien... mais disons que mes employeurs serait ravie que je te ramène en pleine capacités de tes moyens. Ceci dit, j'aimerais beaucoup profiter de toi et de tes exceptionnelles capacités...

S: Va te faire foutre!

Si: (ricanant) Tu m'as manqué.

V: Elle avait bien ses boucles d'oreilles ?

Ju: Oui. Mais où tu l'as trouvé ?

V: Dans la ruelle. Si je ne me trompe pas avec l'une d'elle tu peux activer le traceur dont elles sont toutes les deux munies.

Ju: Elle les a eu où ?

V: Marshall... lors d'une mission en australie.

Julianna s'activa à trouver la fréquence sur laquelle émettait le traceur puis lança la recherche sur le globe. Après quelques minutes, la localisation était effectuée.

Ju: C'était très malin.

V: Elle est où ?

Ju: A deux rue d'ici. L'hôtel Majestic-

V: Tu n'as pas plus précis ?

Ju: Non-

V: c'est pas grave. Préviens une ambulance et attends moi ici.

5 minutes plus tard, Vaughn était à l'accueil et il vérifiait le registre des clients. La chambre n'était pas sous le nom de Walker mais l'hôtesse reconnue la photo de celui que Vaughn lui avait présenté. Le numéro de la chambre en tête et le passe pour rentrer, il traversa les couloirs à une vitesse inimaginable.

Simon avait déboutonné le chemisier de Syd et embrassait la poitrine de celle ci. Elle était attaché et ne pouvait rien faire pour le repousser. Seule un dégoût indicible la tenaillait, elle éprouvait l'envie de le tuer sur le champs. Il la caressait de plus en plus intensément quand dans un fracas, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Simon se redressa et un combat à main nu commença entre les deux hommes. Après 5 minutes, Vaughn parvint à assommer Simon. Il le menotta et s'approcha de Sydney dont les larmes ne cessait de déferler sur son visage. Il lui défit les menottes. Et alors qu'elle se massait les poignets et qu'elle était dans un état de choc, elle releva le regard vers lui et il n'y réfléchit plus. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui tandis qu'elle fondait en larme dans ses bras.

V: (murmurant) Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité...

S: (entre deux sanglots) Merci...

V: (s'écartant doucement) Il t'a fait mal ? Il t'a touché ?

S: (entre deux sanglots) Non...

Vaughn récupéra une couverture et la déposa sur les épaules de Sydney en la ramenant au van tandis que des agents emmenaient Walker à la CIA.

A coté du van, une ambulance attendait. Il la confia à ceux ci et prévint Weiss que Sydney allait bien puis Julianna le rejoignit.

Ju: ça va aller pour Sydney ?

V: Oui. Elle est encore sous le choc-

Ju: Et toi ?

V: Je vais bien-

Ju: (souriant) Vous êtes bien pareil tous les deux. Ne jamais parler de tous ce qui est trop personnel...

Les ambulanciers conclurent qu'elle allait bien hormis le choc psychologique, elle se leva et rejoignit Vaughn et Julianna. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Vaughn et l'instant d'après elle était dans ses bras. Il la berçait doucement alors que Julianna assistait silencieuse à ce moment d'intimité. Ils montèrent dans le van et Julianna les ramena directement chez Sydney tandis qu'elle retournait au centre des opérations.

Sydney s'était raccroché à Vaughn comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils venaient de rentrer dans l'appartement et Vaughn la mena jusqu'au canapé où il la fit s'allonger. Elle lui tenait fermement la main pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.

V: (murmurant) Je suis là, je ne pars pas...

Il se rapprocha et elle lui fit comprendre de s'allonger. Il s'installa dans son dos la serrant tout contre lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Pour qu'elle vienne à se confier, il devait attendre que sa peine et sa douleur s'apaisent. Il la tint fermement contre lui puis elle sombra dans un léger sommeil au bout de quelques heures. Il aurait voulu bouger pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger mais en bougeant il se doutait qu'il allait la réveiller. Il se laissa alors aller et sombra dans un sommeil.

Une sensation chaude et douce le réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la vit réveillée, il lui sourit et embrassa doucement sa main qui était posé sur sa joue.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant le simple moment d'être seul au monde plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Sydney rompit cet instant quelques secondes plus tard en se levant. Elle se posta devant la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Devinant ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, il la rejoignit puis laissa ses sentiments et son corps parler pour lui. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il la sentit légèrement se raidir quand il posa ses mains sur elle. Il lui murmura quelques mots.

V: Je ne te forcerais jamais à en parler... mais si tu as besoin, je suis là...

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

S: Tu repars quand ?

V: Je resterais aussi longtemps que nécessaire... je veux te revoir retrouver le sourire et être heureuse-

S: Tu devrais être auprès Lauren et non à mes cotés-

V: Tu as besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de toi... Le problème de Lauren n'est que secondaire. Je ne veux pas penser à elle pour l'instant. Celle qui me préoccupe c'est toi-

S: Je vais bien-

V: Physiquement oui...

S: J'ai juste eu peur... qu'il aille au bout. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de te regarder dans les yeux s'il l'avait fait-

V: Tu n'es pas responsable-

S: J'aurais du me méfier! Il me connaissait-

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sydney releva la tête puis glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de l'emmener sur le canapé et de lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui avait caché depuis son retour. Les découvertes avec Kendall, la recomposition de ses 2 ans et la révélation concernant sa cicatrice et le projet de créer l'enfant de Rambaldi. Il resta un instant interdit de ses révélations puis se tourna vers Syd.

V: Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

S: Je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse-

V: Jamais, je n'aurais fait ça-

S: Je sais mais tu aurais été obligé d'en parler à la CIA-

V: Non. Ça serait resté entre nous. Je ferais toujours tout pour te protéger-

S: Je sais c'est... juste que je ne voulais pas d'embarquer dans cette histoire. Tu serais revenu vers moi pour m'aider alors que je voulais prendre mes distances-

V: Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait tant souffrir.

S: C'est du passé. Je veux avancer-

V: Toute seule ?

S: Pourquoi pas...

V: Et nous-

S: Tu as Lauren. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te le rappelle mais... elle est ta femme.

V: Elle ne le sera pas éternellement. J'ai appelé mon avocat. Il doit m'envoyer les papiers du divorce.

S: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vous donner une dernière chance ?

V: Parce que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas de devoir jouer le gentil mari auprès de Lauren alors que je ne veux qu'une chose... toi et être à tes cotés.

S: Tu dois vous donner du temps-

V: C'est avec toi que je veux du temps.

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis Vaughn l'embrassa doucement, elle se fondit dans ses bras et ils restèrent à s'embrasser un moment avant de simplement passer la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Will avait apprit la nouvelle par Julianna. Celle ci l'avait questionné sur Sydney mais il avait gardé le silence. Il lui avait seulement recommandé que si elle voulait tant savoir, il falait qu'elle s'adresse directement à Sydney.

Julianna l'avait avertit que Vaughn était là. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Il appréciait Vaughn malgré le fait qu'il se soit marié mais il avait conscience que Vaughn ferait tout pour la sécurité de Syd.

Le midi, il les vit arriver tous les deux. Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent à une table dans le fond pour être tranquille.

V: J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

S: Quoi ?

V: Je peux demander ma mutation ici-

S: Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies-

V: Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Je t'aime et je veux être dans ta vie ici.

S: Moi aussi, je t'aime mais tu penses qu'on serait capable de travailler ensemble-

V: Avant ta disparition, ça n'avait jamais posé de problème.

Il lui prit tendrement la main avant de poser son front contre celui de Syd.

V: Je sais qu'on y arrivera... j'ai confiance en nous. On s'en est toujours sortit, il n'y aucune raison pour que ça change...

Syd s'écarta avant de se caler dans les bras de Vaughn.

S: On a tellement souffert. J'aimerais tellement que rien de tout ça ne soit arriver et vivre une vie... normale.

V: ça viendra... et je serais toujours là pour te protéger...

Sydney releva doucement la tête vers lui en souriant et il l'embrassa tendrement. En cet instant, il s'avouait leur amour mutuel et leur lien indéfectible. Syd était consciente que Vaughn finirait par rentrer à Los Angeles mais dorénavant elle avait une confiance aveugle en leur amour.

Ce fut une voix féminine qui les força à se séparer.

Ju: J'étais sûre que y'avait anguille sous roche entre vous deux...

C: Fou leur la paix Ju. Je suis sûr que toutes tes remarques les agace-

R: Faut dire que tant que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu ne lâches pas le morceaux-

S: (souriant) Rassures toi, je ne pense pas ça de toi...

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et Syd vit Will arriver.

S: (regardant Will) Tu me rappelle quelqu'un-

Ju: Qui ?

Syd se tourna vers Vaughn qui lui fit un signe de tête puis elle les regarda tour à tour pendant que Vaughn lui tenait la main pour lui transmettre la force nécessaire pour tout leur raconter.

S: Vous avez tous essayé d'avoir accès à mon dossier et aucun de vous n'a réussi. Il y a une bonne raison pour que mon dossier soit classé secret défense. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale. Dans ma vie, la manipulation fait partie de mon quotidien depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Le fait que je n'ai jamais rien voulu vous dire, c'était pour vous protéger...

Elle continua à leur expliquer pendant des heures jusqu'à sa disparition et ses découvertes sur ses 2 années. Will les avait rejoints quelques minutes auparavant et son visage s'assombrit quand Syd se mit à parler de Fran. Plusieurs années étaient passées mais il avait toujours mal lorsqu'il pensait à Fran.

S: Je sais que tout ce que je vous raconte est difficile à croire et même à imaginer mais c'est la pure vérité. Hormis mon père, Vaughn, Eric et Will sont les seules personnes de mon passé à avoir su être présentes... depuis mon retour.

C: (à Vaughn) Tu comptes rester ici ?

V: (jetant un coup d'oeil à Syd) à vrai dire-

S: Non, il va retourner à Los Angeles-

V: Je peux rester-

S: Tu dois rentrer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

Vaughn et Syd s'observèrent longuement puis il sortit faire un tour pour se calmer. Il ne doutait pas de leur amour mais ça l'exaspérait quand il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il pouvait rester jusqu'à ce que Eric le prévienne pour qu'il revienne mais il se doutait que Syd ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. Il était dans un parc, il s'assit à une table et sortit une feuille qu'il avait récupéré dans sa voiture.

Jack qui avait été chargé de l'interrogatoire de Walker venait de découvrir ce que Sydney avait enduré pendant ces 2 ans. Quand Walker lui fit la description d'un homme chauve, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Kendall.

Cela faisait à peine 5 minutes que Kendall avait mit les pieds à la Rotonde que l'atmosphère était électrique.

J: Vous auriez dû prévenir un de nous. Sydney en a assez enduré avec sa mère.

K: Je vous rappelle que vous avez collaboré avec elle-

J: Inutile de me le rappeler. Qu'en est il de ce projet du Covenant.

K: Je n'en sais rien. Depuis que Sydney s'est retiré de cette infiltration, nous n'avons pas réussi à en savoir plus sur ce probable enfant.

Jack partit furieux dans son bureau et tenta de contacter divers informateurs sur ce sujet. Il était en colère contre Kendall. Il s'agissait de Sydney et malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, il aimait Sydney certes c'était sa fille mais il n'avait jamais su lui montrer à quel point, il était fière d'elle et de la femme qu'elle était devenue. Il n'avait jamais cautionné sa liaison avec Vaughn mais il savait que celui ci ferait toujours l'impossible pour l'aider à se sortit de toutes les situations inimaginable dans lesquelles, elle se serait embarqué.

Syd venait de rentrer pensant que Vaughn serait là, à l'attendre mais il y avait un tel silence que celui ci la déprimait plus qu'autre chose. Elle décida de prendre un bain où elle pourrait se détendre et penser à ce qu'elle dirait à Vaughn lorsque celui ci rentrerait. Elle détestait se disputer comme ça avec lui, tout allait bien entre eux et ils trouvaient moyen de se quereller sur le futur départ de Vaughn.

Sortant de la baignoire, elle enfilait un peignoir blanc quand le bruit de la porte l'avertit de l'arrivée de Vaughn. Elle était dans sa chambre quand elle le vit trempé de la tête au pied, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

V: Je déteste la pluie. La prochaine fois préviens moi de prendre mon ciré...

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou et de lui murmurer des excuses au creux de l'oreille.

S: Changes toi. Tu risques de tomber malade en restant dans cette tenue...

V: (souriant) C'est une invitation ?

S: (gênée) Non... enfin... je-

V: (souriant) Je sais...

Ils se sourirent et Vaughn se changea rapidement. Il retourna dans le salon pendant que Sydney leur préparait quelque chose à manger. Il observait ses moindres gestes, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait la quitter. Elle est la veine qui fait battre son coeur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il la rejoignit dans la cuisine, il encercla sa taille mais lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir, il lui murmura quelques mots.

V: Détends toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur... je ne te ferais jamais de mal-

S:(en se retournant) Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler... j'aimerais tant que tout recommence comme avant.

V: Je t'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra...

S: Vaughn... pour midi-

V: C'est oublié. Tu as raison. Mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas penser au moment où je devrais te laisser...

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler que l'émotion les submergea tous les deux. Elle savait que le moment du départ finirait par arriver mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle avait tant espéré que ces deux dernières années ne soient qu'un cauchemar. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'écarta rapidement alors qu'elle ne lui retournait pas son baiser. Il fit un pas pour retourner au salon mais d'un geste rapide elle le retint par la main. Lorsqu'il se retourna il fut étonné de la sentir si près de lui, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, il plongea son regard dans celui de Syd et elle pu y lire tout ce qu'elle avait tant attendu depuis son retour ; un amour sincère et véritable, un présence réconfortante lors de ses moments de doutes et de peurs. Il s'avança doucement et l'embrassa pour le rassurer et lui prouvé que pour elle, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Elle était toujours sure de ses sentiments mais une angoisse incontrôlable la prenait dès qu'elle sentait des mains parcourir son corps. Il rapprocha son corps de celui de Syd en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il la sentit se contracter mais continua à l'embrasser puis descendit dans son cou. Il s'écarta un instant attendant sa réaction, elle lui sourit et prit sa main le menant dans la chambre où ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se retrouver dans tous les sens du terme.

La sonnerie de son portable le força à s'échapper. Il s'écarta de Sydney en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

Il décrocha son portable.

V: Allô ?

: Tu dois rentrer. Walker est arrivé, Jack l'a fait parler-

V: Du nouveau ?

: Oui-

V: Eric!

E: Je ne peux pas t'en parler par téléphone.

V: Ok. Je prends le premier vol.

Il referma son portable et observa Syd encore endormie. Il s'installa à coté d'elle, laissa courir ses doigts le long du dos de Syd avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir. Il s'écarta un instant puis la vit doucement ouvrir les yeux.

S: C'était Eric ?

V: Oui... Syd-

S: (se redressant et évitant le regard de Vaughn) Tu dois rentrer...

V: Oui-

S: Tu devrais te préparer-

V: On a le temps-

S: Vaughn, tu sais aussi bien que moi, à quel point ça me blesse qu'on soit à nouveau séparer mais... tu dois rentrer. Lauren t'attends.

Vaughn ferma les yeux un instant avant de résoudre à accepter la situation.

Ils étaient devant la porte d'embarquement. Il devait y aller mais ne parvenait pas à se séparer de Syd. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il la reverrait et ça lui coûtait psychologiquement de partir comme un voleur. Il voyait qu'elle se retenait de craquer et savait que s'il n'y allait pas maintenant jamais il ne parviendrait à partir. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Vaughn embarqua mais avant ça, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

V: Dans la boite à gant, il y a quelque chose pour toi... je reviens le plus vite possible et cette fois, on ne se séparera plus... je t'aime...

S: Moi aussi...

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, Vaughn embarqua pour Los Angeles tandis que Sydney rejoignait sa voiture. Comme il le lui avait dit, elle ouvrit la boite à gants et y découvrit une lettre ainsi qu'une petite boite.

Dans la boite, elle eu la surprise de trouver une petite gourmette en argent avec son prénom et au dos il y avait un autre inscription, _ i "1er octobre 2001, une rencontre qui sera à tout jamais dans mon coeur. MV" /i _ elle sourit en pensant que c'était la première fois qu'il lui offrait un bijou. Elle songea soudain à la lettre.

_ i Syd,_

_Je t'écris alors que je me suis éloigné de toi il y a moins d'une heure et tu me manques déjà. Parfois, je suis un véritable égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi, qu'à nous et je m'en veux d'avoir une telle attitude. Par chance, je t'ai toi, qui est toujours là pour me remettre sur le bon chemin. Tu avais raison, je dois rentrer, je dois m'occuper de Lauren où du moins trouver quelqu'un qui sera suffisamment compétent pour s'occuper d'elle. C'est dans ses moments là que je me déteste de m'être marié. Je ne pense pas l'avoir véritablement aimé, je t'attendais tout simplement._

_Tout ce que tu m'as dit sur tes sentiments, ce que tu pensais de notre relation ; ça m'a fait tant de bien. J'en étais soulagé et heureux parce que ça confirme tout ce que j'ai toujours ressentit depuis qu'on se connaît. Certes, on ne se l'était jamais avoué mais notre vie a toujours été faite de sous entendus, de regards qui en disaient longs et à ta disparition j'ai souvent regretté de ne te l'avoir jamais avoué._

_Quand j'ai apprit ton enlèvement par Simon, ça m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. J'ai eu la sensation de revenir 2 ans en arrière où j'ai été incapable de te protéger. Je me suis rendu compte qu'où je sois, je risquais de te perdre à nouveau et définitivement. Par chance tu as su me mettre sur la voie pour te retrouver comme si malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, seul notre acharnement aura réussi à vaincre cette force malfaisante qui nous empêche d'être heureux ensemble._

_Si j'écoutais mon coeur, je ne repartirais jamais pour Los Angeles parce que tu es la veine qui fait battre mon coeur, tu es le prolongement de mon être. Quand tu parlais des âmes soeurs, je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu étais déprimée et que tu voulais seulement une présence réconfortante à tes cotés mais je me rends compte que notre tristesse est due à cet éloignement et aussi à mon mariage mais pour ça, je t'ai promis d'arranger la situation. On est des âmes soeurs Syd, si ça n'était pas cas, comment pourrais je encore faire des cauchemars sur ta disparition ? C'est vrai, je ne t'en ais jamais parlé. Tu souffrais déjà suffisamment, je ne tenais pas à ce que tu culpabilises sur ce point également. Il n'y a eu que deux nuits où je n'ai pas fait ces cauchemars, nos deux seules nuits ensemble depuis ton retour. Pendant ces deux années, j'étais un autre homme et ton retour dans ma vie, m'a fait renaître, je te l'ai déjà dit mais plus je passe du temps à tes cotés plus je redeviens celui que j'étais auparavant comme si une partie de moi avait disparu avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je ne rêve que d'une chose, que l'on se reconstruise ensemble et qu'on avance. Je suis prêt à quitter la CIA si tu me le demandes. Ce que je veux, c'est te rendre heureuse et si pour ça je dois quitter la CIA, je le ferais._

_Si un jour on m'avait dit que mon âme soeur serait un agent double avec une allure de désorientée et qui lorgnais sur le cynisme jamais je n'aurais pu le croire. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé dans ma vie. Tu es celle qui fait battre mon coeur comme la lumière dans un tunnel sans fin où je cherche la sortie depuis des années. Tu m'as fait naître, c'est grâce à toi, à ton amour que je suis devenu cet homme prêt à tout qui ferait n'importe quoi pour la femme qu'il aime._

_Tu dois savoir que je ne serais jamais loin de toi, tu es avec moi comme je suis avec toi. Les kilomètres ne permettront jamais de creuser un fossé entre nous. Rien ne pourra nous séparé que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou l'éternité. Tu le ressens tout comme moi, alors ait confiance, je vais partir c'est évident mais je serait avec toi au plus profond de ton âme._

_Je me doute que tu as ouvert le paquet et découvert ce qu'il renfermait. Je ne t'avais jamais fait de véritable cadeau. Lorsque je suis tombé devant cette gourmette, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour toi. D'ailleurs tout me ramène à toi, je vis en toi, je vis pour toi._

_L'espoir est notre alliée, j'ai confiance en toi, moi, nous et notre avenir._

_Je ne veux pas que tu te morfondes le jour de mon départ parce qu'on se retrouvera très vite._

_Fait attention à toi,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Vaughn, /i _

Sydney était à la fois apaisée et soulagée de cette lettre. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer combien cette lettre la touchait et ce qu'elle provoquait en elle. Certes son coeur et son corps pleuraient déjà le départ de Vaughn mais elle se souvint de ses quelques mots lui disant que les kilomètres ne changeront rien à leurs sentiments.

Elle tenta de se reprendre et se prépara avant d'aller travailler.

A peine descendu de l'avion, il partit à la CIA. Eric l'intercepta dès qu'il eut passé la porte de l'Agence. Celui ci lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Eric le pressa d'aller voir Jack pour en savoir plus. Celui ci était à son bureau, il arborait toujours cet air impassible et il se rembrunit en voyant Vaughn s'avancer vers lui.

V: Jack? Weiss m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler?

J: Oui. Comment va Sydney ?

V: Bien. Pourquoi-

J: Walker a parlé. Il a révélé un des projets du Covenant.

V: Lequel ?

J: L'enfant. Votre enfant-

V: Quoi ?

** b Ch 7 /b **

J: La cicatrice de Sydney c'était pour créer la descendance de Rambaldi-

V: Oui, ça elle m'en a parlé-

J: (étonné) Elle vous a parlé du projet ?

V: Oui... mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi ?

J: Les ovules qui lui ont été retirés-

V: Oui ?

J: Ils étaient fécondés... vous avez une fille-

V: (ébahi) Une fille... avec Syd... (prenant conscience) On sait où elle est ?

J: Oui, selon Walker, elle serait dans un orphelinat allemand dirigé par hauts membres du Covenant.

V: Qui dirige la mission ?

J: Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de mission de prévue-

V: Quoi ? Ma fille est entre les mains de terroristes et personnes ne pensent qu'elle serait mieux auprès de ses parents!

J: Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes marié, agent Vaughn!

V: Mon mariage n'a rien à voir là dedans. Si cet enfant est réellement le mien, je veux le connaître et je doute que lorsque Sydney l'apprendra, elle restera les bras croisés à attendre!

J: Je suppose que vous êtes volontaire!

V: La question est elle utile!

Vaughn ressortit du bureau plus livide et déterminé que jamais. Il passa devant Weiss qui lui parla mais il ne répondit pas et rentra directement chez lui où il soupira en voyant que Lauren était présente. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça longuement alors qu'il essayait de s'en échapper.

L: Michael... qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ?

V: (en soupirant et s'écartant d'elle) Ecoutes... tu sais que je veux ta guérison-

L: Oui comme ça on pourra reprendre notre vie-

V: Laisses moi parler s'il te plait... je n'y arrives plus Lauren... j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais pas ceux auxquels tu te raccroches-

L: T'AS COUCHE AVEC ELLE! COMMENT TU AS PU ME TROMPER! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI! ET TOI, TU COUCHES AVEC LA PREMIERE QUI TE FAIT DES AVANCES!

V: JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE L'INSULTER! ELLE EST 100 FOIS PLUS GENEREUSE QUE TOI ET A CE DONT TOI TU ES DEPOURVU DEPUIS TA NAISSANCE, UN COEUR!

L: Tu vas aller la rejoindre !

V: Oui. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi et que notre divorce sera réglé-

L: Je vois que tu as déjà prit ta décision!

V: Ne sois pas si-

L: Si quoi ? mauvaise, méchante, odieuse! Tu te rends compte que tu m'abandonnes alors que j'ai besoin de toi!

V: Je te rappelle qu'on s'est marié et que dans mes voeux, je ne t'ai pas juré mon amour éternel! Certes on s'est mariés parce que tu le voulais et que je pensais avoir certains sentiments pour toi mais jamais je ne t'ai promit que si Sydney revenait, je ne retournerais pas vers elle!

L: De toutes façon, je n'ai plus qu'à me plier à tes décisions, vu que tu contrôles tout!

V: (soupirant) C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux.

Dans les jours suivants, Vaughn s'occupa des papiers du divorce et trouva une femme qui l'aiderait dans sa thérapie. Après cette dispute, il partit s'installer momentanément chez Eric. Deux mois avaient passés, la mission pour récupérer l'enfant dû être reportée quand des membres du Covenant repérèrent des agents de la CIA près de l'orphelinat. Quelques jours plus tard, elle fut déplacée et depuis ils n'avaient pas retrouvé sa trace. Vaughn entretenait toujours sa correspondance avec Syd et ils s'appelaient quotidiennement.

Sydney avait comprit que Vaughn lui cachait certaines choses. Elle s'était dite que c'était sûrement par rapport à la CIA. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça mais lorsqu'elle reçu sa dernière lettre, elle sentait bien que c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que ça. Vaughn ne lui avait pas révélé le contenu de sa dispute avec Lauren, il lui avait seulement fait part qu'il déménageait chez Eric pour l'instant.

Vaughn venait de rentrer dans l'appart quand il vit Weiss avec une femme. Il leur sourit gentiment puis Weiss lui présenta son amie tandis que Vaughn déposait sa veste sur un fauteuil du salon.

E: (souriant) Je crois que tu as une admiratrice dans le Wisconcin-

V: (rigolant) Elle est où ?

E: Sur le bar.

: (à Eric) Tu m'avais dit qu'il était marié-

V: (qui avait entendu) Je suis divorcé depuis une semaine!

E: Tu lui as dit ?

V: Pas encore. J'attendais sa lettre-

E: Tu l'as tous les jours au téléphone et tu ne lui dis pas ce qu'elle rêve d'entendre depuis des mois.

V: Je veux simplement lui faire la surprise.

: Un homme romantique en plus... (en regardant Weiss) c'est de plus en plus rare-

E: Quoi? Je suis pas romantique moi?

: Prouve le moi!

Vaughn leur sourit avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. A chaque fois qu'il recevait une lettre, il ressentait une bouffé d'oxygène.

_ i Vaughn,_

_Je ne sais par quoi commencer. Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais te dire de vive voix, sans qu'un téléphone ne soit interposé entre nous._

_Il y a quelques jours, je suis rentrée de mission en Italie, à Rome. Sur place, je pensais à toi. Tu te souviens tu m'avais promis un dîner à la Trattoria Di Nardi. Et cette seule pensée de toi, me fit instinctivement me sentir mieux._

_Je crois que mon père a découvert certains faits sur ma disparition. Est ce que tu sais où il en est ? Si seulement tu savais combien ta présence me manque. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais finir vieille fille mais la simple vu de ta photo me rappelle que jamais je ne serais seule._

_Tu ne veux pas trop en parler mais où en est ton divorce ou du moins qu'en est il de Lauren ? Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler mais j'ai besoin de savoir tout comme j'ai besoin que tu me rassures en me disant que tu viendras me rejoindre même si je t'ai longtemps poussé à retourner vers elle._

_Je ne parviens pas à te le demander sans que tu ne le prennes mal mais j'aimerai que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. J'ai comprit que tu me cachais quelque chose mais à chaque que je tente de t'en parler, tu esquives. J'ai pensé que si je te le demandais dans cette lettre peut être que tu parviendrais à te soulager de ce poids qui te pèse tant._

_Hormis ça, j'aimerais que tu sois près de moi. J'ai beau avoir Ju, Chris, Raph et Will ; aucun d'eux ne peuvent comprendre combien tu me manque, combien tu manque à mon espace et combien ta simple présence peut m'apaiser et me rendre plus sereine._

_D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu viendras bientôt parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. Je ne veux pas t'en parler maintenant mais je pense que tu en seras heureux._

_Pour te donner des nouvelles des autres, il y a un vif rapprochement entre Will et Ju mais je crois qu'il a peur de se lancer dans une relation, je pense que c'est du à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Fran._

_J'ai cru apprendre par Eric qu'il avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ou du moins il a trouvé son âme soeur comme nous._

_Demain je dois partir en mission à Moscou et à vrai dire j'aurais préféré que celle ci me mène à Los Angeles._

_Dans ta dernière lettre, tu disais que ton esprit combattait ton coeur mais tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi. Sur le coup, j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que tu doutais de nous mais lorsque ce soir là, j'ai entendu ta voix, tous mes doutes se sont envolés. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, tu trouves le moyen de me rassurer en me disant quelques mots._

_J'ai toujours su que c'était au creux de tes bras que je trouverais la stabilité et l'amour. Tout mon être m'a toujours poussé vers toi. Peut être qu'au début c'était dû à nos histoires communes. En réalité je crois que notre souffrance nous a rapprochés puis notre amitié c'est développé au point qu'on ne puisse plus se passer l'un de l'autre. L'amour est une véritable inconnue, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je t'aurais rencontré à la fac, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas adressé la parole mais ton regard et patience auront eu raison de moi. Ta patience qui s'est révélée une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez toi. Tu me connais tellement bien que tu parviens à anticiper mes réactions. Souvent j'essaye de me mettre à ta place et je me demande si je suis autant à ton écoute. Tu n'as jamais flanché devant ma détresse, tu es toujours resté à mes cotés à tenter de me soulager alors que moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi. Je n'ai fait que te rembarrer avec ton mariage avec Lauren alors que j'aurais pu tenter de te faire en parler. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma petite personne. Je ne mérite pas un homme comme toi. Tu es si bon, si patient, si sincère. J'y pense, tu aurais pu faire carrière en psychologie. Je suis sûre que tu aurais eu beaucoup de succès auprès de tes patientes._

_Tous les soirs je m'endors en espérant que le lendemain sera le jour où tu reviendras._

_Tu me manques, reviens vite._

_Fait attention à toi,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Syd /i _

Vaughn replia cette lettre en souriant. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ses capacités de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il attrapa son portable et composa instinctivement le numéro de sa chère et tendre.

Une semaine plus tard, Jack et Vaughn avaient convaincu Dixon de la mission pour reprendre l'enfant au Covenant. Ils utiliseraient Walker pour approcher l'enfant et Vaughn l'accompagnerait puis ils ressortiraient de l'enceinte du nouvel orphelinat où cette petite fille était retenue.

Moins de deux jours plus tard, Vaughn tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Après que la mission ait faillé échoué par la faute de Walker qui avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il n'y parvint pas, Jack se doutait que celui ci prendrait la poudre d'escampette, il le rattrapa en lui tirant une fléchette tranquillisante dans le cou. Ils le ramenèrent à la CIA et Vaughn demanda une confirmation de paternité à Marshall qui, quelques heures plus tard celui ci lui confirmait qu'il était effectivement le père de cette enfant.

Sydney était prête à partir travailler, elle ouvrit la porte et c'est à cet instant qu'elle les vit tous les 2. Stupéfaite, elle ne pu formuler une phrase tandis qu'ils lui souriaient tous les 2.

V: Bonjour chérie...

S: Vaughn? Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

V: On vient te voir... et s'installer par la même occasion-

Sydney ne comprenait pas tout, elle les fit entrer puis s'adressa à Vaughn.

S: Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec une enfant-

V: Avec notre enfant, tu veux dire-

S: Attends, je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre-

V: Tu as bien comprit. (se rapprochant et la prenant dans ses bras) Je te parle de notre fille. Celle qu'on a faite avant ton enlèvement...

S: Tu veux dire que lorsqu'ils m'ont opéré, j'étais déjà enceinte ?

V: Parfaitement. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que je ne l'avais pas retrouvé.

S: C'était ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire.

V: Je ne voulais pas te donner trop d'espoir. Et j'étais sure que cette surprise te ravirait.

S: Vaughn... je... c'est si inattendu...

V: Oui... on a une famille à nous... toi, moi et notre fille-

S: (réalisant) En fait je pense qu'on va être obligé de déménager rapidement-

V: Pourquoi, on est bien ici-

S: Parce qu'on ne va pas être 3 très longtemps...

** b Ch 8 /b **

Vaughn tenait Syd par la taille et avait posé son menton sur son épaule puis ils observèrent leur fille qui s'était assise sur le canapé du salon. Syd se retourna vers Vaughn en lui souriant puis s'avança jusqu'à sa fille.

Tous les 3 firent connaissance, Sydney avait prévenu la CIA qu'elle ne viendrait de la journée. Dans la matinée, ils firent les magasins tous les 3 pour habiller leur fille et lui acheter de quoi s'occuper à la maison. En faisant les magasins, ils avaient réfléchi à des prénoms et avaient opter pour Illona. Ils en conclurent également qu'elle devait avoir entre 20 et 24 mois. Celle ci parlait mais quand ils lui demandèrent son prénom, ils comprirent que jamais, elle n'en avait eu. Sydney ne la lâchait plus, elle avait toujours les yeux vitreux de larmes. Elle était blessée de savoir qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle avait eu un enfant pendant son incarcération au Covenant. Ceci dit, elle se jura que plus jamais, ils ne les approcheraient. Depuis son retour, elle goûtait enfin au bonheur. Bonheur d'avoir l'homme qu'elle aime depuis des années à ses cotés ainsi qu'une enfant né d'un amour véritable. Elle remarqua que déjà Vaughn avait créé un lien très fort avec Illona, celle ci n'avait d'yeux que pour son père.

Ils arrivaient au bar-restaurant où Will était en train de nettoyer des verres. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il leur sourit puis Syd s'installa sur un tabouret de bar pendant que Vaughn asseyait Illona sur le bar et qu'il enlaçait Syd par derrière.

W: (rigolant) Vous faites dans le baby sitting maintenant.

V: Comme si t'avais pas remarqué la ressemblance avec Syd-

W: Sérieux... (à Syd) c'est ta fille ?

S: C'est notre fille. Illona Bristow Vaughn-

W: Félicitations à tous les deux. Continue comme ça Syd et je suis sûre que la demande en mariage va pas tarder-

S: Le divorce est pas encore prononcé-

V: En vérité-

S: (se retournant vers Vaughn) Quoi ? Tu es officiellement divorcé ?

V: Je voulais te faire la surprise... je suis effectivement divorcé-

S: (souriant et lui murmurant à l'oreille) Ce genre de nouvelle ça se fête!

Vaughn rigola et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent une voix familière.

Ju: Il vous faut un lit !

Ils rigolèrent et Vaughn salua le reste de l'équipe alors que Sydney observait un instant Ju et Will qui s'embrassaient.

S: (à Ju et Will) Je pourrais en dire autant pour vous-

Ju: ça a rien à voir-

S: C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas ensemble!

W: Syd-

S: Ne me dis rien, je sais exactement pourquoi t'as fini par craquer.

W: C'est pas ce que tu crois.

S: Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison. Ju est le double psychologique de Fran.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et le soir même, Sydney avait couchée Illona et Vaughn l'attendait au salon. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit la main de Syd se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna en lui souriant puis lui caressant tendrement le visage.

V: Tu m'as tant manqué...

Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors que Vaughn lui murmurait quelques mots.

V: Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ce matin sur le fait qu'on ne serait pas trois très longtemps... (silence) t'es enceinte?

Elle s'écarta de lui en souriant.

S: Non, je ne suis pas enceinte... j'ai découvert quelques vérités sur ton passé... sur ton père-

V: Syd-

S: Il y a 2 mois, ma mère est passée. Je sais ce que tu penses d'elle mais... elle n'a pas tué ton père. Il a mit en scène sa mort pour nous protéger-

V: Nous ?

Elle l'amena vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent, elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

S: Quand ma mère a orchestré sa disparition lorsque j'étais petite... elle avait découvert des textes de Rambaldi... sur toi-

V: Comment je pourrais être impliqué là dedans! C'est impossible-

S: Tu aurais été décrit comme l'homme qui protégerais l'Elue lors de sa quête qui l'amènera à découvrir ses origines... et qui vaincra les puissances malfaisantes à ses cotés.

V: Et mon père là dedans ?

S: Il s'est associé à ma mère... pour nous protéger des organisations croyant en les théories de Rambaldi. Il essaye de nous protéger d'eux... et j'ai proposé à ton père de venir habiter ici-

V: (étonné) tu l'as rencontré ?

S: Oui-

V: Tu es sûr que c'est lui... parce que-

S: Vaughn... il m'a parlé... il m'a parlé de toi, il ne peux pas être un double. Je le sais. Je le sens.

V: (réalisant) Mon père est vivant...

S: Je sais que c'est beaucoup à accepter d'un seul coup...

V: Non, c'est que... tout me parait trop beau. Mon divorce, Illona, nous et... mon père.

S: Et si c'était le début du bonheur ?

V: Alors dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à... me laisser vivre... à tes cotés.

S: Par exemple...

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, Vaughn avait demandé sa mutation à Dixon malgré sa réticence celui ci accepta. Vaughn redoutait la rencontre avec son père. Ni Syd, ni Vaughn ne connaissaient la date de l'arrivée de Bill mais plus les jours passaient plus Vaughn angoissait. Syd avait tout fait pour le détendre mais rien n'y fit. Le jour J finit par arrivés et à cet instant une électricité dévastatrice parcourra l'appartement de Syd. Après 5minutes de silence entre les 2 hommes puis la violente silencieuse dispute qui s'en ait suivit Vaughn quitta l'appartement très énervé. Bill culpabilisait mais Sydney lui prouva qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Elle le rassura en lui expliquant que Vaughn finirait par se faire une raison et qu'il rentrerait.

Vaughn déambulait dans les rues et instinctivement il se retrouva sur le port. Il aimait venir ici. Le lointain, l'horizon, le vent et une odeur parvenaient toujours à le calmer, l'iode. Il savait qu'il avait agit comme un enfant capricieux en partant de cette façon. Il aurait tant voulu croire en la sincérité de son père mais ce travail, cette vie l'obligeait à se remettre en question chaque jour et plus il avançait dans cette vie, plus il la détestait. Certes c'était grâce à cette vie qu'il avait connue Sydney mais il ne supportait plus ces mensonges, ces trahisons, ces manipulations. Il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une explication avec son père ainsi que lui présenter ses excuses mais l'âme du petit garçon qu'il avait été à la mort de son père ressurgissait en lui. La colère de cet enfant, cet atroce sentiment de trahison et la vive douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque ces hommes en noir étaient venus annoncer à sa mère que jamais plus, elle ne reverrait son mari. On pourrait appeler ça le retour du boomerang et ce poids, cette déchirure faisait saigner son coeur qu'il s'était promit d'endurcir depuis la disparition de Sydney. Il s'était juré que jamais il ne flancherait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'avait été. La disparition de Syd avait semé le chaos dans tout son être et la réapparition de son père dans sa vie provoquait la même chose. Il du sortir de ses réminiscences lors de la 4ème sonnerie de son portable. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il pensa que c'était Sydney mais devant l'insistance de cet appel, il décrocha, sa colère étant toujours à son point culminant.

V: Allô!

: Wo du calme!

V: Eric. Qu'est ce que tu me veux !

E: Quel épisode entre toi et Syd, j'ai loupé pour que tu sois aussi énervé ?

V: Plus tard. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

E: Un problème plutôt... consistant-

V: Eric, ma patience à des limites!

E: C'est Lauren-

V: Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

E: Elle a visiblement eu une crise... de violence extrême... la personne que tu avais engagé pour l'aider, elle l'a tué. Un coup de statue en bronze derrière la tête...

V: Je vois et vu qu'elle n'a plus de famille, il ne reste plus que moi.

E: Pour l'instant on a réussi à étouffer l'affaire mais...

V: Faut que je revienne c'est ça ?

E: Oui. Je suis désolé Mike...

V: Pas autant que moi... et la situation n'est pas prête de s'arranger.

E: De quoi tu parles ?

V: Je t'expliquerais plus tard...

Sydney commençait à s'inquiéter, Vaughn ne disparaissait jamais aussi longtemps. Illona jouait avec Bill dans la chambre de celle ci tandis que Syd était sur le balcon à observer l'horizon quand elle le sentit tout près. Il s'accouda à ses cotés sans un mot.

V: Je suis désolé...

S: Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses! Je ne supporte pas quand tu agis comme ça! Ton attitude me blesse oui, je le reconnais mais tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler et le déculpabiliser de toutes les ignominies qu'il se reproche!

Vaughn avala difficilement sa salive, les paroles que Syd lui avait débité, l'avait touché tel un couteau planté dans son coeur. Elle se retourna et le laissa planté seul sur ce balcon.

Vaughn avait passé une heure dans le salon à parler avec son père tandis que Syd occupait puis faisait manger Illona dans la cuisine. Rien n'était réglé entre elle et Vaughn. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait s'excuser mais pour elle, sa réaction si brutale l'avait profondément affectée. Elle ne doutait pas de leur amour mais elle trouvait sa réaction immature et elle détestait quand il disparaissait si longuement et surtout sans rien dire. Elle aurait préféré qu'il explose en plein milieu du salon au lieu de garder ce silence de mort en lui.

Elle sentit une présence devant elle mais ne releva pas pour autant le regard, elle l'entendit soupirer malgré le fait qu'il l'avait fait silencieusement. Elle le savait empreint d'une culpabilité grandissante mais elle avait décidé qu'il devrait être plus que présent pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

V: (dans un murmure) Syd...

S: (en donnant à manger à Illona) Je suis occupée.

Bill qui arriva à cet instant lança un regard à Vaughn et s'adressa à Syd.

B: Sydney... je vais le faire...

Elle le regarda puis il prit la place de Sydney et fit manger Illona tandis que Vaughn rejoignait Sydney au salon qui était passée devant lui tel une tornade glaciale.

Dans le salon, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien mais il voyait bien qu'elle était toujours en colère. Il baissa le regard comme un enfant prit en faute. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis en relevant le regard vers Syd, il lui prit les mains.

V: Tu as raison. Je suis un imbécile et au lieu d'agir comme un enfant colérique j'aurais dû l'écouter. Je reconnais que j'ai été tout sauf diplomate et qu'au lieu d'essayer de le comprendre, je ne lui ai fait que des reproches et je t'ai blessé par la même occasion... à cet instant je me déteste. Je déteste ma douleur qui a ressurgit. Je déteste mon attitude parce qu'elle est toute sauf celle d'un père de famille et que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir créer cette blessure en toi en agissant ainsi... pardonne moi...

Elle s'était promit de ne pas craquer devant lui mais quand il lui ouvrait son coeur de cette façon, elle ne parvenait jamais à le repousser et à l'envoyer balader. Elle lui fit un triste sourire alors que ses larmes déferlaient déjà sur son visage. Il la regarda et alors qu'elle ne prononçait aucun mot, il détacha une de ses mains pour doucement effacer ces larmes silencieuses.

S: Je sais ce que tu endures mais je ne veux plus que ta douleur te consume de cette façon. La prochaine fois explose au lieu de te renfermer et parle moi. Je ne suis d'aucun coté, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. C'est toi qui m'a permit d'accepter mon passé tortueux, c'est toi qui était là quand j'en avait le plus besoin, c'est toi qui était présent quand je rentrais d'une mission pour Sloane et c'est encore toi qui parvenait à me faire sourire dans les moments les plus catastrophiques. Je sais qui tu es Vaughn. Je sais que tu feras un excellent père mais tu dois accepter tes douleurs et t'en servir comme force comme tu me l'as toujours expliqué. Je ne t'ai jamais montré que je pouvais être ton soutien mais dorénavant je le suis. Cesse de combattre et repose toi sur moi, laisse moi t'aider...

Il lui sourit et devant le regard déterminé de Sydney, il acquiesça et l'a prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient enlacés au milieu du salon et Vaughn prit conscience de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie et dans son coeur.

V: Tu es la femme la plus fabuleuse que je connaisse...

S: Non... j'essaye juste d'être à ton écoute comme tu l'es avec moi. Je suis simplement... une femme amoureuse...

Il ne lui répondit pas mais se détacha d'elle afin de mieux l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser puis Vaughn rompit cette étreinte et la força à s'asseoir.

V: (soupirant) J'ai un autre problème plutôt urgent à... régler...

S: Grave ?

V: Plutôt... c'est Lauren...

Syd se rembrunit soudainement. Son visage se ferma et cet lueur qu'elle avait quelques secondes auparavant des les yeux disparut subitement laissant place à un regard glacial.

S: (froidement) Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

V: (notant le ton de Syd) Syd, je ne te quitterais pas... mais je vais devoir retourner à Los Angeles-

S: (froidement) Evidemment!

V: La personne qui était chargé d'elle. Lauren l'a tué...

S: (froidement) Charmante ton ex!

V: Elle n'a plus de famille et je suis la seule personne qui lui reste-

S: (s'énervant) Mais tu es divorcé! Ça n'est pas à toi, de te charger d'elle!

V: Tu as raison. Mais je dois trouver une solution où elle ne sera plus un danger pour qui que soit...

S: Je vois... tu rentes quand ?

V: Mon avion décolle demain. Je ne veux pas vous laisser-

Syd reprit sur elle puis passa une main sur la joue de Vaughn.

S: Tu dois le faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. On s'en sortira...

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis ils rejoignirent Bill dans la cuisine où il faisait rire Illona.

Il l'observait, elle dormait toujours. Il aimait ses instants là. Il pouvait la contempler à sa guise. L'un faisait le bonheur de l'autre. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Il venait de comprendre qu'avec Sydney, sa vie ne serait jamais faite de routine. Ils avaient tant à partager, leurs douleurs, leurs joies, leur amour. Il devait la quitter provisoirement mais rien que d'y penser, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi. Il ressentait toujours cette impression de la décevoir en l'abandonnant pour régler cette histoire avec Lauren.

Il dû se préparer mais avant de partir, il lui prépara son petit déjeuner accompagné de quelques roses qu'il avait acheté chez le petit fleuriste qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Il l'embrassa avant de partir et fit de même avec Illona. Il savait que Syd ne tarderait à se réveiller en ne le sentant plus à ses cotés. Il lui avait laissé une lettre ainsi que le plateau du petit déjeuner sur sa table de nuit.

Elle l'avait bien entendu partir mais elle voulait encore se repasser le film de sa merveilleuse nuit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver le lit vide de sa présence. Elle se tourna de l'autre coté et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit son petit déjeuner accommodé d'une enveloppe. Elle se redressa dans le lit et en prenant cette enveloppe, elle sourit, elle venait de remarquer les quelques pétales de roses sur le plateau.

_ i Syd,_

_Tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller ça c'est certain, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je préfère partir maintenant. J'espère que ma petite surprise te fera oublier mon départ que tu qualifierais de voleur._

_Je n'ai jamais été capable de te dire à quel point tu me combles. Tu m'offres ton coeur, ton amour et par dessus tout, une famille avec notre fille. Si un jour je devais décrire l'amour, l'amour s'appellerait Sydney Bristow. Tu as su t'emparer de mon coeur en un regard. Ce regard, ton regard, il est ancré en moi pour toujours, c'est une des choses que jamais je ne pourrais oublier. Ce même regard qui au début en avait après tous les hommes de la terre mais c'est également celui là qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour... l'amour véritable et sincère que rien ne peut ébranler... pas même la mort._

_Je sais que tu prendras grand soin de notre fille pendant mon absence qui d'ailleurs, j'espère ne durera pas trop longtemps._

_Je voudrais aussi m'excuser encore une fois pour mon attitude que j'ai eu vis à vis de toi et de mon père. Je te promets de ne plus être cet homme détestable que j'ai pu être durant ces quelques heures. J'ai fait saigner ton coeur et j'en ai pleinement conscience. Même si tu m'as affirmé que cette histoire était oubliée, pour moi, elle est toujours là. Je me reprocherais toujours cette blessure que j'ai ajoutée à ton coeur déjà si meurtri. Pardonne moi..._

_Je me doute que lorsque tu lira cette lettre je serais à des milliers de kilomètres de toi entre les états du Wisconsin et de la Californie._

_Pour en revenir à nous, je voulais que tu saches que tu as su être mon soutien. Tu ne le savais peut être pas mais tu l'étais. C'était bien avant ta disparition. Quand j'ai disparu derrière cette vitre et que toi, tu te faisais tirer dessus par ta mère. Ma seule pensée était "Sydney parviendrait à trouver une issue, si elle le peut, je le peux" et le simple fait de penser à toi, me redonnait du baume au coeur. Ça peut paraître stupide dit comme ça mais tu as mon coeur dans tes mains depuis notre première rencontre, tu m'as forgé en me sauvant la vie à plusieurs reprises. Tu m'as élevé, tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'amour, tu es tout simplement la femme qui a fait de moi un homme... un homme amoureux et désireux d'avoir une famille malgré le fait d'avoir un travail qui ne m'aurais jamais converti à avoir ce désir._

_Et mon désir le plus cher dorénavant, c'est évidemment de te rendre la plus heureuse possible. Je veux te voir redevenir cette femme épanouie et souriante que tu étais après la chute du SD-6. Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour y parvenir mais je sais qu'un jour j'y parviendrais, qu'on y parviendra. Tout comme je sais que le premier bonheur qui nous mettra sur ce chemin, c'est notre fille. Elle sera notre guide du bonheur parce qu'elle est tout simplement toi et moi. On peut déjà voir son caractère déjà bien affirmé et en elle, je ne vois plus ma fille mais toi. Tu es tant à la fois que je n'arrive pas à te résumer en un mot. Tu as été, tu es et tu seras la personne le plus importante de ma vie. Lorsqu'on rencontre une perle telle que toi, jamais on en veut qu'elle sorte de notre vie. Tu es la beauté et l'intelligence à l'état pur._

_S'il y a une chose dont je suis persuadé c'est que notre fille tiendra beaucoup de toi et tu n'imagine pas combien j'en suis fier, elle sera le portrait de sa mère. Elle sera une femme exceptionnelle avec ses doutes, ses douleurs, ses joies tout en ayant cette force de combattre dont tu sais si bien faire preuve et qui n'appartient qu'à toi._

_Je sais que j'entendrais bientôt ta voix douce et réconfortante dans mon oreille qui soulèvera mon coeur de bonheur mais ça me tarde tellement. La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu c'était, il y a à peine quelques heures et c'était pour t'entendre me dire les mots les plus beaux du monde. Jamais je ne me passerais de tes "je t'aime", cette simple phrase qui veut tout dire et lorsque je les entends glisser sur tes lèvres, ça ne fait que ressurgir cette vive émotion qui m'est apparu lorsque tu as pénétré dans mon bureau pour la première fois._

_Je t'aime Sydney, plus que jamais tu ne pourras l'imaginer même si je sais que tu ressens la même chose, j'avais besoin que tu le saches._

_J'espère que cette lettre te réconfortera de mon départ abrupt._

_Faites attention à vous,_

_Je t'aime toi et notre fille plus que tout au monde,_

_Vaughn /i _

Sydney n'avait pu retenir ses larmes devant les confessions de l'amour que Vaughn lui portait. Elle avait beau savoir tout ça, à chaque qu'elle lisait où relisait une de ses lettres, toutes ses émotions ressurgissait comme si on rouvrait une blessure mal cicatrisé et en l'occurrence c'était une douce et apaisante douleur qui en sortait.

Ses larmes venaient à peine de se tarir quand Illona débarqua dans sa chambre. Elle monta difficilement sur le lit puis vint instinctivement vers Sydney qui l'invita à se blottir dans ses bras.

Vaughn venait juste d'atterrir quand il vit Eric qui l'attendait près de la salle d'embarquement.

V: Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver à l'Agence ?

E: C'était ce qui était convenu mais il y a eu comme une légère... urgence-

V: Pourquoi ça ne sonne jamais bon quand tu choisis tes mots ?

E: Désolé-

V: Expliques.

E: Depuis ce qui s'est passé, je me suis chargé de Lauren et-

V: Eric accouche!

E: Dans un peu plus de 6 mois-

V: Répètes j'ai mal entendu!

E: Lauren est enceinte.

** b Ch 9 /b **

V: Quoi ? C'est pas possible-

E: Elle affirme que tu es le père.

V: C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être le père de cet enfant-

E: T'en es vraiment sur ?

V: J'ai plus touché Lauren depuis au moins 4 mois!

E: Alors on va avoir un problème parce qu'elle ne jure que par cet enfant et par toi...

Vaughn soupira. 1 heure plus tard, Vaughn parlait avec Lauren. Celle ci ne voulait rien entendre.

V: Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas mon bébé-

L: (s'énervant) Comment ose tu dire que tu n'es pas le père !

V: Calme toi...

L: JE NE ME CALMERAIS MICHAEL! TU OSES PRETENDRE QUE J'AI EU UN AMANT!

V: (calmement) Lauren, s'il te plait...

2 heures plus tard, il parvint à la calmer. Ils parlèrent longuement de ce qui s'était produit dans l'appartement puis Vaughn rencontra les médecins et leur demanda d'effectuer un test adn sur le bébé.

Ça fait 1 mois qu'il était à Los Angeles. Les médecins n'avaient pas encore donné leur résultat du test. Vaughn avait voulu tenir Sydney à l'écart mais elle lui avait à nouveau fait remarquer qu'elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer sans la blesser. Avec les psychiatres de la CIA, Vaughn avait fait le nécessaire pour l'internement de Lauren dans une cellule adéquate.

Sydney, Bill et Illona venaient d'atterrir. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Vaughn de leur arriver, elle pensait bien le trouver à l'Agence. Ils s'y dirigèrent tous les 3. Dixon et son père avait été prévenu du fait que Bill était vivant. Dixon avait demandé à Syd de passer le voir. Alors qu'ils pénétraient tous les trois dans le centre des opérations. Syd tenant Illona dans ses bras et Bill à ses coté, Eric arriva vers eux en souriant.

E: (souriant) Salut vous trois...

S: (souriant) Eric...

Ils s'enlacèrent, Bill salua Eric puis Eric se tourna vers Illona.

E: (à Illona) Et toi, c'est Illona.

Elle hocha la tête puis Eric regarda Syd.

S: (à Illona) Tu vas aller avec tonton Eric et après on ira voir papa, ok ?

I: Oui.

Elle embrassa sa fille et partit dans le bureau de Dixon avec Bill.

Vaughn venait de quitter l'hôpital où il s'était à nouveau disputé avec Lauren. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Il fut très surprit lorsqu'il vit Weiss dans son bureau. Il entra directement, regarda Weiss puis il vit sa fille qui se levait et qui courrait dans ses bras. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

V: T'es venue avec maman ?

I: Oui et papy Bill.

V: (à Weiss) Tu sais où est Syd ?

E: Dans le bureau de Dixon avec ton père.

V: Tu sais ce qu'il leur voulait ? Et pourquoi, ils sont venus à Los Angeles ?

E: Non. Vas les voir-

V: Non je vais-

E: Tu lui as toujours pas dit pour... Lauren...

V: Non... je sais pas comment lui dire. Elle va me repousser, j'en suis sûr-

E: Peut être pas-

V: Eric, c'est certain...

S: Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

D: Pour que tu nous donnes ta version sur ta disparition-

S: Je croyais que vous aviez vu Kendall-

D: Oui mais il nous faut ton rapport pour cette histoire.

S: Ok. Tu l'auras ce soir-

D: (hésitant) Tu vas rester ?

S: Peut être quelques jours. Après je devrai rentrer-

D: Tu as parlé à Vaughn-

S: Je l'ai pas encore vu... pourquoi ? qu'est ce que vous me cachez tous ?

D: Tu devrais aller le voir-

Sydney soupira et sortit du bureau tandis que Bill restait avec Dixon. Elle se dirigea dans le bureau d'Eric. Quand il la vit arriver, il en sortit avec Illona tandis qu'elle apercevait Vaughn. Vaughn referma la porte du bureau alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Ils tentaient de profiter au mieux de cette étreinte sachant que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Vaughn se recula légèrement puis lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser puis Sydney se détacha. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du bureau tandis qu'il la regardait intensément.

V: (souriant) Tu es magnifique...

S: (baissant la tête) Je veux la vérité. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe...

V: (soupirant) Je sais que tu veux la vérité... mais elle est trop dure à entendre-

Syd se leva pour se poster devant lui, elle lui prit les mains et le força à la regarder.

S: Tu dois me le dire-

V: Quittes à ce que je te perde ?

S: ça ne peut pas être si terrible-

V: ça va te détruire et je ne veux pas de ça-

S: Vaughn, s'il te plait...

V: Tu vas me détester... c'est Lauren. Elle est enceinte-

S: (choquée) Enceinte...

V: J'attends les résultats du test adn. Elle affirme que je suis le père-

S: Vois les choses en face, tu es le père-

V: Et moi, je suis sûr que non. Ça ne peut pas être mon enfant. il ne s'est rien passé avec Lauren depuis presque 5 mois-

S: Mais enfin, elle était ta femme. Elle n'a pas supporté votre séparation et je doute franchement qu'elle soit allée voir ailleurs-

V: Je ne suis pas le père, j'en suis convaincu-

S: Tu devrai aller la voir-

V: Quoi ?

S: Occupes toi d'elle. J'arriverais à m'en sortir-

V: Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse machine arrière. Je ne veux pas que tu me sortes de votre vie. Syd, je le supporterais pas-

S: Je ne veux pas me battre-

V: Mais enfin-

S: Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Plus tard... quand toute cette histoire sera éclaircie-

V: Tu n'as toujours pas confiance...

S: C'est pas ça. Je préfère qu'on en reste là-

V: Alors tu me quittes... comme ça-

S: Je ne te quittes pas... je pense qu'on a besoin d'une pause et que tu dois faire le tri dans tes idées. Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens...

V: Tu m'empêcheras de venir vous voir ?

S: Non... mais il ne se passera plus rien...

V: On peut très bien-

S: Non. Pas tant que Lauren et son bébé seront entre nous.

V: Très bien... tu dors où ce soir ?

S: Chez Eric...

V: Ok...

Syd s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand ce fut plus fort que lui, il l'enlaça par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

V: Laisse moi une dernière chance...

S: (en luttant contre elle même) Je dois y aller Vaughn... tu devrais aller voir ton père.

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau et récupéra Illona avant de se diriger chez Eric avec celui ci. Eric avait essayé de faire parler Syd mais celle ci était plus fermée qu'un huître. Il se doutait bien que la situation avec Vaughn était loin d'être à son avantage mais il n'aimait pas voir Syd dans cet état. Il les laissa s'installer tranquillement et lorsqu'elles revinrent toutes les deux au salons. Il lui parla de Vaughn mais elle le rembarra en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre. Durant la soirée, elle s'occupa de son rapport tandis que Weiss s'occupait avec bonheur d'Illona.

Syd préparait le petit déjeuner et surveillait sa fille quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Weiss était partit à la boulangerie, elle pensa qu'il avait oublié et clefs. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Illona et partit ouvrir. Elle resta un instant surprise en voyant Vaughn devant elle. Ils se saluèrent puis elle le fit entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait sa fille dans ses bras puis il regarda Syd tristement.

V: Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi-

S: Où ?

V: Voir ma mère-

S: Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Je doute qu'elle sera heureuse quand elle apprendra qu'on a eu un enfant et que tu ne lui avais rien dit. Sans compter, ta relation avec Lauren-

V: Il ne s'agit pas de Lauren mais de notre fille. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra-

S: Tu penses à moi ? à ce qu'elle va penser ? Quand je t'ai dit que je ne savais pour nous, c'est toujours valable.

V: D'accord...

Il déposa Illona pour qu'elle aille jouer puis il s'avança vers Syd. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il la tenait fermement par la taille et l'embrassait dans le cou. Syd savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter éternellement, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour parvenir lui résister.

S: Vaughn... arrêtes-

V: Je ne te perdrais pas encore une fois. Tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Je me fous de Lauren parce que je sais que je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant... que c'est toi que j'aime, toi et uniquement toi. Les médecins doivent me donner la réponse avant midi et je veux que tu sois avec moi à cet instant.

S: Vaughn, je-

V: Je ne prendrais pas de non pour réponse... tu veux la laisser continuer à semer le trouble entre nous ? parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut! Pour moi, il en est hors de question!

S: Elle est enceinte-

V: Pas de moi! J'ai réglé les papiers pour son internement. Elle sera à l'hôpital de la CIA, elle sera entourée de professionnels-

S: L'internement...

V: C'est la seule alternative... et je rentrerais avec toi et Illona-

S: Je ne sais pas-

V: Tu penses réellement qu'il faut réfléchir à ça ?

S: Le destin ne fait que nous séparer... donc je suppose que c'est-

V: Non! Je refuse qu'on se sépare encore...

Sydney ne lui répondit pas. Il passa ses mains sur le visage de Syd avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle ne résista pas et se fondit contre lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Vaughn soit forcé de s'écarter en sentant qu'on tirait sur le bas de son pantalon (patate c'est pas ce que tu crois! mdrrrrrr). Il vit sa fille qui lui tendait les bras. Il la prit puis colla son front à celui de Syd.

V: Accompagne moi...

S: Je... (réfléchissant) ok...

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée chez les parents de Vaughn qui se passa très bien. La mère de celui ci était toujours choquée des dernières révélations mais elle avait noué un lien avec Sydney et Vaughn en était plus qu'heureux. Le soir même, Syd, Vaughn et leur fille prenait leur vol pour Milwaukee. En effet avant midi, ils avaient eu confirmation que Vaughn n'était pas le père du bébé de Lauren. Ils en étaient soulagés. En arrivant à l'appartement, ils virent de la lumière. Syd fit remarquer à Vaughn qu'il devait s'agir de Will. Elle lui avait demandé de passer pour faire quelques vérifications.

Entrant dans l'appartement, Vaughn tenait Illona qui s'était endormie sur son épaule. Vaughn resta surprit en voyant les personnes dans le salon, Syd qui arriva juste derrière lui lâcha un exclamation de surprise.

: Bonsoir Sydney...

S: Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

** b Ch 10 /b **

Elle regarda alternativement les deux personnes face à elle avant d'appuyer son regard en direction de Will tandis que Vaughn s'était éclipsé pour aller coucher Illona.

W: Je te jure que c'est lui. Si je n'étais pas sûr, je ne l'aurais pas amener ici-

Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de s'approcher d'eux.

S: (doucement) Danny… je…

D: Je sais tout Syd… (silence) tu n'as rien à m'expliquer… (silence) ça serait plutôt à moi de le faire.

S: (surprise) Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Danny détourna le regard en voyant Vaughn revenir. Sydney se tourna vers lui et resta interdire en voyant qu'il remettait sa veste.

S: Vaughn, où tu vas-

V: (lui prenant la main) Ecoute, je vais prendre une chambre à l'hôtel-

S: NON!

V: (doucement) Syd… vous devez parler et vous y parviendrez bien mieux… si je ne suis pas là-

S: Je ne veux pas que tu partes. C'est ici chez toi-

V: (doucement) Il ne s'agit pas de ça et tu le sais… je ne te quitte pas. Je serais juste à quelques rues. (silence) Je t'appellerais tout à l'heure-

S: Tu m'abandonnes encore-

V: Non. Vous avez besoin de mettre les choses au clair… quand à moi, je serais là demain matin avant que toi et Illona vous vous réveillerez.

S: Sur ?

V: (lui caressant la joue) Je te le promets…

Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et lovait sa tête dans son cou avant de lui murmurer qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa promesse. Il partit avec Will après avoir embrassé Syd et salué Danny. Elle venait de refermer la porte et s'avança en soupirant au salon où Danny l'attendait.

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis elle s'installa face à lui dans le canapé.

D: Je sais que tout peut te paraître surréaliste… (silence) Will m'a dit pour ton amnésie-

S: Danny, je t'ai enterré il y a plus de 4 ans.

D: Tu as enterré un homme qui me ressemblait-

S: (réalisant) Tu as été doublé… le projet Hélix-

D: Oui… (silence) Lors de ton voyage à San Diego. Je t'avais laissé un message sur ton répondeur et quelques heures plus tard, je me faisais enlevé par un groupe nommé le Covenant… (silence) j'ai passé 2 ans à travailler pour eux au risque de me faire tuer. Dans leurs locaux, il y avait 2 ailes. J'étais chargé de l'une d'elle et de tester ce protocole Hélix sur d'autres patients… (silence) Et puis un jour, ils m'ont confié une patiente… toi. (silence) Ils t'avaient enlevé et fait croire à ta mort à tous tes proches. Ils voulaient te reconditionner ou quelque chose dans ce style. Tu étais sous alimenté, amaigri, livide, tu étais à peine reconnaissable. Et un jour tu as perdu connaissance. A cet instant, ils ont prit peur et ils t'ont confié à moi pour que je te remette sur pied.

S: (murmurant) Je vais leur faire la peau!

D: Lorsque tu as reprit connaissance, je t'ai expliqué la vérité. Que j'étais retenu ici contre mon gré et que si je désobéissais, il me tuerait. (silence) Donc suite à ta perte de connaissance, j'ai effectué des examens sur toi. Ils tenaient à tout prix à ce que je t'opère et que je te retire tes ovules. Cependant après les examens, j'ai découvert que tu étais-

S: Enceinte…

D: Oui… et ça a contrarié leurs projets. Quand tu es arrivé à terme, je t'ai fait accouché et deux jours plus tard, ils t'enlevaient ta fille. (silence) Par la suite, je me suis débrouillé pour qu'ils te laissent en paix pour que tu puisses récupérer de l'accouchement et que tu recouvres des forces. Seulement après 3 semaines, ils sont revenus à la charge pour que je t'opère… (murmurant) ce que j'ai été obligé de faire-

S: (murmurant) C'est pas vrai! Ça s'arrêtera jamais!

D: Plus tard, alors que je devais leur remettre l'échantillon. Je leur ais donné mais l'éprouvette est tombé sur le sol par inadvertance… Donc ils n'ont rien. (silence) Et finalement, tu as réussi à t'échapper. Tu voulais m'emmener avec toi mais c'était trop dangereux et je suis resté avec eux… en attendant le moment propice où je pourrais m'évader.

S: Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

D: Ce fut un peu long mais j'y suis parvenu. (silence) Je suis retourné à Los Angeles, en pensant t'y trouver. (silence) Tu m'avais parlé de Vaughn alors je l'ai cherché et en allant chez lui ; sa concierge m'a prévenue qu'il avait déménagé à Milwaukee. Alors je suis venu ici, j'ai erré dans les rues ; je suis rentré dans un bar et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé Will.

S: (baissant la tête) Je suis désolée-

D: (doucement) Tout ça est arrivé malgré toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de la situation… (silence) et avant que tu me poses la question, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis même heureux que tu m'ais raconté la vérité même si j'ai eu des moments de peurs et de doute par la suite.

S: (évitant son regard) Pour Vaughn-

D: Tu n'as rien à me dire. (silence) Tu me croyais mort. Je n'aurais pas accepté que tu me pleures toute ta vie… (souriant) et tu m'as toujours dit que Vaughn était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et que je pourrais m'entendre avec lui. (silence) Tu n'as pas à te justifier envers moi sur ton couple-

S: (relevant le regard vers lui) On devait se marier…

D: Oui… mais le destin en a décidé autrement. (silence) La seule chose que je désire, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

S: Merci… (réfléchissant) Et c'est après que j'ai contacté Kendall et que je suis devenu agent double… et quand j'ai comprit leurs objectifs, je me suis faite effacer la mémoire. (silence) Tout est clair maintenant-

D: Je sais qu'il y avait une deuxième aile. Un autre médecin faisait la même chose que moi. Tester le projet Hélix-

S: Tu supervisais combien de patients ?

D: Une vingtaine-

S: Donc on peut supposer que dans cette autre aile, il y avait autant de patients… ce qui nous amène à 40… (soupirant) c'est énorme… (silence) je suis soulagée de savoir que… que tu ne sois pas celui que j'ai enterré.

Elle se leva et l'enlaça longuement. Ils discutèrent de la vie de Sydney depuis son retour avant d'aller se coucher.

Il pénétrait sans bruit dans l'appartement. Il déposa sa veste sur un tabouret du bar ainsi que ses clefs sur celui-ci. Il s'avança doucement dans le salon et ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que Danny dormait seul dans le divan. Il se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille et fut surprit d'y trouver Sydney recroquevillé, endormie dans un fauteuil. Il sourit en la voyant endormie et détendue. Il s'assura qu'Illona dormait toujours puis il s'approcha de Syd. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de quitter la chambre.

Vaughn et Danny discutait au comptoir de la cuisine pendant que Vaughn finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner.

D: Je voulais pas débarquer comme ça-

V: C'est rien… (silence) je pense que ta présence soulagera Syd-

D: Je ne sais pas… (silence) Je ne voudrais pas mettre de tensions entre vous.

V: Non… (silence) Les tensions viennent d'ailleurs… enfin, rien de grave-

D: Je l'espère pour vous 3-

Vaughn hocha la tête puis il l'entendit arriver. Elle embrassa Danny sur la joue et fit le tour du comptoir. Elle embrassa Vaughn puis se blottit dans ses bras.

V: Comment tu te sens ?

S: ça va-

V: Sûr ?

S: Oui. Ça ira…

V: Donc ça va pas-

S: (doucement) Arrête s'il te plait… je vais bien.

V: Ok.

Danny souriait de voir Vaughn autant à l'écoute de Sydney. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien contre leur couple et ses sentiments pour Sydney avaient changé depuis qu'il l'avait revu dans les locaux du Covenant.

V: (souriant) Will est à nouveau sur le marché des célibataires!

S: (surprise et se détachant de Vaughn) Quoi ?

V: Julianna a rompu avec lui-

S: (comprenant) Elle voulait qu'il s'engage, c'est ça ?

V: Elle voulait qu'ils s'installent ensemble.

S: C'est normal… après ce qu'i' s'est passé avec Fran. Il est pas prêt…

D: Will finira bien par-

S: Il a encore du mal à en parler… (silence) il tenait beaucoup plus à Fran qu'on pouvait l'imaginer.

V: Peut être que tu devrais lui en parler…

S: Je ne sais pas… (silence) je ne suis peut être pas la personne-

D: S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut le convaincre de se confier, c'est bien toi…

Sydney laissa aller son regard de Danny à Vaughn et le regard de ce dernier confirma la réplique de Danny.

S: Ok. Je vais le faire…

V: Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras… (silence et souriant) il a jamais su te résisté et c'est pas le seul!

Sydney parla donc à Will et celui-ci parvint à se confier sur sa relation avec Fran puis avec Julianna. Danny emménagea au départ chez Will puis après quelques mois, il se prit un appartement et trouva un emploi à l'hôpital. Syd et Vaughn vivait tranquillement avec leur fille. Il partait en mission ensemble, Will s'occupant d'Illona dans ces cas là. Tout allait bien pour eux, et leur couple s'épanouissait de jour en jour. Sydney avait retrouvé le sourire et on ne pouvait plus voir Sydney sans Vaughn à ses cotés. Ils déjeunaient ensemble avec Illona et Will au restau quand ils virent Eric arriver accompagné d'une jeune femme que tous les 3 connaissait.

W: C'est mon cauchemar qui revient, c'est ça ? (à Syd) tu vois la même chose que moi ?

S: A priori, soit on est tous les 3 aveugles, soit c'est elle et on nous l'a ressuscité-

Eric s'avança doucement vers eux et leur expliqua qu'ils avaient recherché tous les cobayes du Covenant. Récemment ils les avaient retrouvés et parmi eux, Fran était présentes. L'ambiance était tendue vis-à-vis de Fran mais lentement Will se leva et s'approcha de Fran pour l'enlacer. Ils savourèrent tous les deux cette longue étreinte puis Syd les rejoignit et elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Petit à petit tous se détendirent. Syd lui présenta Vaughn et Illona. Fran resta en adoration devant Illona. Quelques semaines plus tôt, le patron de Will lui avait proposé de reprendre le bar car il voulait prendre sa retraite. Will accepta et renomma le bar. Il s'appelait le Fran's Memory. Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble. En fin d'après midi, Vaughn partit une petite heure et revint au bar en souriant. Sydney parlait avec Fran. Il la voyait enfin heureuse. Son mariage avec Lauren, la disparition de Syd et ce qu'il lui avait fait, tout ça était dorénavant derrière eux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire et il s'était dit que le moment était parfait. Ils étaient tous ensemble, Syd rigolait avec Fran – qui avait Illona sur les genoux – quand il s'assit à ses cotés après l'avoir embrassé.

S: J'en reviens toujours pas que toi et Danny soyez là-

F: Comme quoi, faut pas se fier aux apparences…

S: Je sais mais… tout me parait si… irréel-

F: Oui et moi comme ça, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ta fille… (silence) Elle est adorable…

V: (à Syd) ça doit être dans tes gênes…

S: (rigolant) Et je tiens ça de qui ? de mon père ou de ma mère parce que, que ça soit l'un ou l'autre j'ai du mal à les imaginer ainsi! Je dirais plutôt qu'elle tient de toi pour ce trait de caractère.

V: (rigolant) C'est vrai je suis parfait…

Syd et Fran rigolèrent tandis que Syd le regarda et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qui passait une main caressante dans le cou de celle-ci. Tous souriaient de les voir si heureux ensemble.

V: Syd ?

S: Hummm…

V: Et… et si on se posait ?

S: (relevant la tête et le regardant) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

V: (rigolant) J'adore quand tu fais celle qui comprend pas!

S: Je…

V: Pour moi tout est clair depuis longtemps… (silence) tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais et pendant tous ces mois où l'on s'est écrit… (silence) En remarquant qu'on était tous réunis, j'ai comprit que c'était le moment. Je t'ai dit que jamais plus, je ne te quitterais et c'est la vérité… je suis incapable de vivre sans toi ou loin de toi. Malgré le mal que je t'ai fait, tu as trouvé la force en toi de me pardonner et de me donner une nouvelle chance… je ne te décevrais pas cette fois. Syd, je t'aime… veux tu m'épouser ?

Tous autour de la table souriaient alors que Sydney plus sérieuse que jamais ne parvenait pas à décrocher un mot. Seules des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues que Vaughn s'empressa d'effacer après avoir ouvert un écrin où trônait une fine bague en or surmonté d'un diamant.

S:…

V: (souriant) T'as pas le choix! T'as pas le droit de dire non…

S: (rigolant) T'es incroyable… c'est la fin du tunnel sans fin ?

V: Oui… je serais ta lumière et ton guide pour le reste de ta vie…

Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement alors que Vaughn lui faisait glisser la bague à son annulaire tandis que leurs amis leurs souriaient et les applaudissaient.

F: (rigolant) Pensez aussi à respirer!

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre puis se murmurèrent un je t'aime alors que Syd se lovait dans les bras de Vaughn avant qu'Illona ne vienne s'y blottir également.

Il: Maman! T'as pas le droit de me prendre mon papa!

FIN


End file.
